Winter Winds
by amandavalensi
Summary: AU. Realmente creo que nuestras vidas fueron hechas para ser juegos de dar y recibir. Nacemos incompletos, siendo mitades, y las personas que hemos de conocer nos completan o nos desquician, y para el tiempo en el que terminamos nuestras vidas, nos habremos hecho seres completos. Yo, Katniss Everdeen, soy un río que destruye todo a su paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio.**

_Según los científicos, el cuerpo humano está conformado por agua en un 70%. _

Nunca fui capaz de procesar esta información de manera literal. Para mí, la afirmación de que somos agua debería estar sujeta a que somos libres, no a la manera en la que se compone nuestro cuerpo. Además, ¿qué importa el cuerpo? Es solo un sitio en el cual posar tu alma. Porque como dijo C.S. Lewis, "_Tú no tienes un alma. Tú eres un alma, tú tienes un cuerpo"_.

Yo, Katniss Everdeen, soy completamente libre. Soy agua, soy el caudal de un río. Pero no de un río tranquilo, no. Soy un río capaz de llevarse todo lo que hay a su paso. De esos ríos que la mayoría del tiempo va demasiado rápido como para que alguien pueda disfrutarlo. Pero ¿por qué crecen los ríos? Peeta. Él es como la lluvia no está siempre para mí tampoco lo estoy yo para él , pero cuando estamos juntos, sabes que no debes esperar nada bueno. Aún así, nos complementamos el uno al otro. Podrías creer que sin la lluvia, yo habría de ser un río tranquilo, pero en la vida nada es como uno espera que sea.

Realmente creo que nuestras vidas fueron hechas para ser juegos de dar y recibir. Nacemos incompletos, siendo mitades, y las personas que hemos de conocer nos completan o nos desquician, y para el tiempo en el que terminamos nuestras vidas, nos habremos hecho seres completos.

Todos somos lo que somos. O aún peor, somos lo que escondemos. Como si tuviésemos esa profunda necesidad de esconder lo que realmente somos… Yo soy yo, completamente hecha de imperfecciones, que alguien cosió juntas con las mejores intenciones. En nuestra vida sentimos miedo. A veces quisiera sentirlo todo, y al mismo tiempo no sentir nada. Porque en ocasiones es mejor no sentir, no escuchar, no mirar. Pero luego conoces a alguien que te muestra que todo en la vida es frágil, y te pierdes en su mirada, y dejas de sentir dolor para sentir cosas mejores, que en algún punto, te causarán dolor.

La vida se mueve muy rápido, la gente cambia. Todos los días los pulsos se estabilizan, los niños son criticados, los adolescentes son modernizados, los ciudadanos son atemorizados por los programas televisivos, y la gente se vuelve menos humana. Si no paras y miras a tu alrededor, podrías perderte algo de lo que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 1. _

* * *

-Tú tienes esa cara que solo dice "_baby_, fui hecha para romper tu corazón"(*) -Dejé de escribir en mi cuaderno para ver a Peeta, que tenía una mueca seductora en su rostro.

-Buena línea, solo tienes que asegurarte de que nunca en su vida haya escuchado Arctic Monkeys, para que no sepa que no la escribiste tú. -Los ojos azules de Peeta tenían un deje de burla.

-Eso o puede que la enamore conociendo sus canciones. -Desvió su mirada hacia mi camiseta, que era de Arctic Monkeys y había sido intencionalmente cortada hasta la altura de mi ombligo. Yo solo reí.

-Quizás deberías tratar en otra, en mí no está funcionando. -Él también comenzó a reír, estos intentos de coqueteo eran completamente ilógicos entre nosotros.

El campus estaba prácticamente vacío por la semana de vacaciones correspondiente a la primavera. Tal vez esa era una de las mejores partes de estudiar en una universidad de la _Ivy League, _todos los niños ricos abandonan el campus cada vez que se da la oportunidad. Nunca logré entender esa necesidad de escapar de todo, el campus de Dartmouth era, quizás, mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Y claro que me canso de estar encerrada en él, pero New Hampshire es hermoso, me hace sentir en contacto conmigo, rebelde, libre. Tenía el clima perfecto, era primavera y ya yo estaba en mis cortos shorts y en mi camisa reveladora de Arctic Monkeys. Lo que me lleva a Peeta, quien caminaba a mi lado cantando Mardy Bum de una manera completamente molesta, supongo que por nuestra conversación de hacía pocos minutos. Conozco a Peeta desde que nos tocó sentarnos juntos en el avión a New Hampshire, la verdad solo nos llevábamos cuando se trataba de drogas, alcohol y rock.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan molesto? -Las clases habían acabado ya, pero era viernes y no quería que se me arruinara esta semana, cosa que Peeta estaba a dos segundos de lograr.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser una perra? -Me reí fuerte -Seguro estás celosa porque tú no tuviste clases de canto durante toda la primaria.

-Oh, lo siento, no sé si lo notaste, pero estoy aquí becada, no porque pasé toda mi vida en un internado para mariquitas. -Un cuerpo de quizás 1,60 metros de altura y una melena roja bastante alborotada tacleó a Peeta, luego se besaron. Decidí seguir caminando hacia mi dormitorio, Peeta gritó para que me devolviera, supongo que quería presentarme a su novia, pero la verdad es que todas las novias me odiaban, no creo que ella quisiese conocerme.

Mi habitación era la única cosa que podía decir que me definía, quiero decir, yo siempre me aferraba a quien realmente era, pero nadie llegaba a conocerme como para decir más de una razón por la cual era divertido salir conmigo. Tomé una ducha que relajó toda la tensión de mis hombros, el día había sido bastante difícil y estaba agradecida de que hubiese llegado esta semana libre. Sequé mi cabello sin darle ninguna forma, era bastante liso, solo tenía unos cuantos rizos al final, mi flequillo caía justo arriba de mis ojos grises.

Tenía pensado salir, incluso me maquillé, pero a los pocos minutos me quedé paralizada vestida con un conjunto de lencería negro frente al espejo. Detallar mi cuerpo era una de mis actividades favoritas. Por alguna razón, cuando lo miras tanto, puedes notar como este está en constante cambio. Mis piernas eran largas, firmes, femeninas, después de todo, no puedes medir 1,70m sin que tus piernas sean diferentes. Mis tobillos se tocaban, pero mis muslos no. Mi estómago no tenía ni un gramo de grasa, y mis senos rebosaban las copas del sujetador. No podía creer por todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí, para que me sintiera completamente segura con la imagen que me devolvía el espejo.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto me sacó de mi excesivo escrutinio. _"Kat, ¿puedo pasar por tu habitación?"_ Oh, era Cato. Hacía un tiempo que mantenía relaciones con Cato, porque el sexo juntos era asombroso, y además, hoy, me salvaba de tener que salir. Respondí con un simple '_seguro'_, sabía que para atraerlo no se necesitaba mucho más. Y a los pocos minutos, como si estuviese rondando alrededor de los pasillos de mi dormitorio, estaba Cato frente a mi puerta. Realmente no me molesté en ponerme más ropa.

-_Hey_, Katniss, ¿puedo pasar? Deberíamos hablar de algo importante. -Estaba acostumbrada a los "_Hola, Katniss, ¿cómo estás? Te ves más guapa que de costumbre, así que no deberías preocuparte por más nada, tendremos sexo mil veces por noche si tú lo deseas"_. Bueno, quizás la última frase no era literal, pero en alguna parte de su cerebro, todos lo pensaban. Da igual, porque antes de que pudiese siquiera repetirlo dos veces, Cato se estaba acercando para besarme.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Mi voz retumbó por la pequeña habitación del dormitorio de la _Ivy League_ -Conoces bien las reglas, Cato. Número uno: Nada de besos. -La decepción fue palpable en su rostro, pero ¿de qué coño iba?

-Mira, Kat, hay problemas. Me enamoré de ti.

-¡Cato, las reglas eran malditamente simples! -Si bien es verdad que la había pasado bien con él, nada podía ir más lejos de aquí. -Besos no. Condones, sí. Enamorarse, prohibido.

-¿Qué se supone que haga, Katniss? Supongo que aquí termina todo, ¿no? -Asentí, él revisó por última vez mi cuerpo, se encogió un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espero que encuentres muchas cosas bonitas ahí afuera(**), Cato -Él solo negó con la cabeza. _Wow,_ qué mierda más depresiva. Y yo que solo quería acostarme con alguien un viernes por la noche. Me puse una bata de seda gris que cubría algo así como la cuarta parte de mis muslos, y salí al pasillo. Porque aunque no lo admitiera en ese preciso momento, el cabello rubio de Cato, su fuerza y su altura, la manera en la que me había mirado. Todo, absolutamente todo, me había encendido mil veces más.

_Hola_, había un chico bastante guapo parado delante de una de las puertas de los dormitorios cercanos, y no perdí ni tres segundos en decidir que debía acercarme a él.

-Mucho gusto, Katniss Everdeen. -Entonces extendí mi mano para que él la tomara, y sonreí de una manera seductora que jamás había fallado, y esta no sería la primera vez.

-Marvel Quaid.-También sonrió y supe que todo estaba bajo control, como debía ser.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo? -La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba parado se abrió abruptamente y, lo que supuse que era una novia loca, salió como un relámpago a tratar de proteger al chico.

-Sí. -Ugh, una voz chillona. -Tiene algo que hacer, tiene que ocuparse de su novia, adiós. -Ambos desaparecieron a través de la puerta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser como una novela la mayoría del tiempo? Claro, que muchas partes podrían ser peores que _50 Sombras de Grey_(***), pero igual. Si había alguien en Dartmouth que podía acostarse con cualquier chico (o incluso chica) que se propusiera, era yo. ¿Y hoy? Hoy tenía que salir al pasillo semidesnuda para encontrar a alguien. _Maldigo por siempre a mi lado adicto al sexo que me está consumiendo_. Escuché ruidos en la habitación que está al lado de la mía, como si estuviesen moviendo muebles. Abrí la puerta sin tocar porque ya mi vergüenza se había ido a la mierda. Al lado de la cama, había un chico de tez olivácea, su cabello estaba más largo arriba y a los lados se veía muy corto y suave, probablemente de 1,80mts de altura. Al parecer, acababa de quitarse la camisa, porque estaba sudando un poco y la tenía en sus manos, su torso estaba cubierto de tatuajes. Sus ojos grises, curiosos, me veían devorarlo con la mirada, así que sonrió ligeramente. No me resistí nada, y me acerqué para besar su cuello. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Everdeen? ¿Dónde quedó el autocontrol?

-Regla número uno, se prohíben los besos en la boca, es demasiado personal. Regla número dos, el uso del condón es estrictamente obligatorio. Regla número tres, no te enamores. -Para la segunda regla, ya los besos del chico recorrían mi cuerpo también, y la única manera de terminar de explicarlas, fue con la respiración entrecortada.

Para las tres de la madrugada me enteré de que se llamaba Gale, y un montón de cosas más que no tiene sentido explicar.

Sábado y Domingo fui de Gale, y llegué a conocerlo de manera inexplicable. Era prácticamente igual a mí, solo que en versión masculina. En los descansos veíamos fútbol juntos, y en los descansos del fútbol teníamos sexo. La verdad, el fin de semana fue como estar en paz, pero tenía que salir de ahí, despejarme. Luego, Gale y yo quedamos en visitarnos, igual estábamos en las habitaciones contiguas y no creo que pasaran más de un par de días hasta que saliéramos o simplemente habláramos, era fácil estar con él.

Para las diez de la mañana del lunes pensé que era una buena idea pasar a molestar a Primrose. Estaba en la puerta de su habitación y escuché los ruidos más sospechosos del mundo, así que decidí no tocar.

-¡Prim! ¿Qué se supone qué-Oh, cuando abrí la puerta una chica salió corriendo al baño con su ropa en la mano, mientras que Primrose me miraba con molestia enredada en las sábanas de su cama. Yo no pude hacer más nada que soltar una gran carcajada, aunque me sentía un poco mal por la chica.

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo, Katniss? Dios, eres tan infantil.

Primrose Shields era mi mejor amiga en todo el campus. Primrose era probablemente la chica más pequeña- pero imponente-de todo Dartmouth, no debías dejarte engañar por ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que te decían que podías quererla, no. Hasta hoy no sé cómo logramos llevarnos bien. La conocí en una de mis clases, ella y yo éramos la única sin pareja para uno de los ejercicios que debíamos hacer, nos sentamos juntas, hablamos, Primrose intentó hacer que me acostara con ella, pero no lo hice. Sí, ella es lesbiana.

Le di un beso en la frente para que se le pasara el enojo y me acosté a su lado en la cama.

-Prim, generalmente yo no me quejo de oler así, pero hueles a sexo y es un poco repulsivo.

-Mira, Reina-de-todo, tú hueles a sexo todo el día, todos los días, creo que hasta usas feromonas como perfume o algo así, no tienes derecho a juzgar, Everdeen. -Se removió incómoda mientras hablaba.

-Mierda, estás de muy mal humor para recién haber tenido sexo. -La chica que se había encerrado en el baño salió completamente vestida, me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar, le lanzó un beso a Prim, y se fue.

-Kat, llegaste justo en el medio de algo. -La rubia se sonrojó, y supe que el "_algo_" era que aún no había terminado.

-Por más que sería un placer dejarte ver porno y ayudarte a alcanzar tu preciado orgasmo- sarcasmo-, eso no es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, así que mejor vas y te das una ducha fría.- Primrose me miró igual que cuando llegué, creo que tenía ganas de asesinarme. Esperaba una serie de improperios en mi contra que nunca llegó, en cambio, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. A los 20 minutos ya estaba completamente lista, usaba un vestidito de flores púrpura y rosa. Odiaba su capacidad para verse como si un arcoíris hubiese vomitado en ella, pero se había portado tan bien en esta última hora que no hice ningún comentario.

-Katniss, ¿a dónde vamos? -No tenía ni puta idea, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, ya que no teníamos nada que hacer.

-A donde quieras, pero al final del día iremos a una fiesta.-Primrose sonrió son maldad. -¿Quién era esa chica que estaba aquí?

-No lo sé, su nombre es Glimmer, y esta era su primera vez con una chica, pero no estuvo tan mal como pensé que estaría. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días?

-Conocí a un chico que se llama Gale, vive justo a mi lado y…

-Sí, sí, el mejor sexo que has tenido en todo el mes. Katniss, esta es la historia de tu vida. En unas semanas él se enamorará de ti, tú te asustarás porque no quieres nada más y él se irá, como siempre. Algunos meses después lo verás mientras haces algo en el campus o mientras estás en el supermercado, la pasarán bien otras noches y todo volverá a empezar. ¿Nunca te cansas de estos ciclos sin fin? -Ouch, Prim estaba siendo extremadamente sincera, pero quizás yo lo necesitaba.

-Te faltó aclarar que antes de volver a encontrarme con él me habré acostado con muchos otros más. Y no, esta vez no será igual. Él es igual que yo, te sorprenderías de lo igual que pensamos. Salgamos de aquí. -Di por terminada la conversación antes de que pudiese recibir otra reprimenda por parte de mi mejor amiga, se suponía que era yo la posesiva, la que cuidaba de ella, no ella de mí.

El día tiene esa estúpida cualidad de irse extremadamente rápido. Las noches son para divertirse, para llegar a las habitaciones con alguien más y cometer estupideces. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente se siente sola en las noches. Más que sola, desolada. Pocas veces yo sentía miedo, y por las noches no iba a hacer excepciones. Si alguna vez me sentía sola, pensaba en mi padre, en lo mucho que le entristecería ver que yo no estaba bien. Así que, como muchas otras veces, ignoraba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, cogía mi botella de vodka y un antidepresivo, y me sentaba a ver las estrellas a través de la ventana.

Primrose creía en la importancia de los accesorios, al igual que Coco Chanel. Me vistió con un minivestido negro de una sola manga, tan ajustado que parecía una segunda piel, mis tacones eran tan altos que podría ser de la misma altura que cualquier chico que estuviese en la fiesta a la que nos dirigíamos. Los collares, pulseras y aretes no sobraron, pero antes de salir me hizo quitarme uno de cada uno.

La fiesta era en la casa de algún pequeño millonario de New Hampshire, probablemente un cretino, pero si estaba haciendo una fiesta y yo había sido invitada, no tenía problemas con él. Fuimos caminando porque Prim sabía que ya yo estaba tomada, y ella que sí tenía auto, no quería conducir.

La fiesta era un completo aburrimiento, yo entré como si fuese mi casa, cambié la música y puse un dubstep capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Había mucha gente así que tiré el alcohol por todos los grupos donde estaba la gente. Primrose me entregó una pastilla de MDMA. Wow, esto no iba a ser fácil. La pasé con un trago de cualquier licor de mierda que había por ahí. Déjame decirte que para ser ricos, no tenían muy buen gusto para comprar alcohol. No supe cuándo llegó Peeta, sé que lo saludé y luego nos pusimos a bailar todos juntos. Frotaba mi cuerpo contra el de alguien, no estaba segura de quién pudiese ser.

Habían pasado algunas horas, todos estaban dispersos, drogados, y borrachos. Estos niños de familias ricas estaban todos destrozados, no sabían aguantar una buena fiesta.

-Hola, Catnip.-O al menos eso fue lo que entendí cuando Gale me habló, estaba bastante drogada. Solté una risita porque mi nombre sonaba completamente estúpido de esa forma.

* * *

(*) Suck it and see - Arctic Monkeys.

(**) Es medio parafraseando Wild World de Cat Stevens.

(***) 50 Shades of Grey o 50 Sombras de Grey de E. L. James, por lo de "peores" Katniss se refiere a el rating M, o sea, como el libro, que tiene mucho S&M.

* * *

Hola :-) Este es mi primer fic, y la verdad casi nada sería posible sin la ayuda de _Im a Girly Lady_, quien es maravillosa. Pásense a leer su traducción si les gustan las historias Bella/Edward.

En el fic hay mucha presencia de música, probablemente se cansen de ella. Este capítulo es bastante corto porque la verdad ya el cerebro no me daba para más, poco a poco irá tomando forma. De antemano, ¡gracias por los reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas. Hay lime.

* * *

_Capítulo 2._

* * *

¿Por qué no era capaz de rechazar todas las noches traviesas y volverme extremadamente amable? Claro, acabaría en crisis por unas cuantas noches, pero todo estaría en calma y en orden en este estúpido agujero negro. Es curioso, la mayoría de las personas odian su pasado, pero cuando todo parece ir mal, nada se ve tan bien como el recuerdo de este.

Mierda, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Sin embargo, al mantener los ojos cerrados, sentía un poco de paz. Sabía que había un cuerpo a mi lado, aún así no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podría ser. El simple hecho de no recordar ni un poco de lo que había hecho anoche me estaba volviendo loca. No es que fuese un sentimiento desconocido, al menos no para mí, pero ya me estaba asustando un poco. Abrí mi ojo izquierdo apenas un poco y reconocí a Gale por los tatuajes. Me acurruqué a su lado porque tenía bastante frío, quizás era un efecto después de la mezcla de drogas y alcohol que había hecho solo unas pocas horas atrás. Él, por otro lado, estaba tibio, casi del tipo de calor que podría resultar repulsivo después de un rato.

-Gale – Susurré intentando no ser molesta, pero su brazo estaba en mi cintura y realmente quería ir al baño. Intenté zafarme de su abuso de confianza (sí, había decidido que eso era), Gale era más pesado de lo que yo podía levantar sin provocarme una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.- ¡Gale, necesito hacer pipí! – Oh, pero qué señorita. Gale murmuró algo ininteligible y luego se movió hacia el otro lado, permitiéndome salir de la cama tranquila.

Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, incluso pensé que me parecía a alguna de las chicas de Skins(*), mi cabello estaba un poco alborotado, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Lo único que quedaba de toda la ropa que había usado anoche era el conjunto de lencería que llevaba debajo, el resto estaba tirada por alguna parte de la habitación, al igual que toda la ropa de Gale. Atendí mis necesidades básicas y cepillé mis dientes. Salí del baño, tomé una botella de agua y cerré las cortinas de la habitación para volver a acurrucarme al lado de Gale.

Para mi sorpresa, él ya estaba medio despierto, y yo, no me pude resistir y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunté en voz baja, no quería arriesgarme a que se molestara por el dolor de cabeza. Gale cerró un ojo y ladeó un poco su cabeza, como pensando si realmente estaba bien o no.

-Puedo vivir con ello, Kat. He tenido noches peores. – Sonrió ligeramente y juro que se veía tan guapo que quise violarlo en el momento. _Ni siquiera porque estás a dos segundos de morir con una migraña puedes detenerte, Everdeen. _Woah, creo que escuché a Primrose dándome un sermón dentro de mi cabeza. - ¿Katniss? – Murmuré un '¿mmm?' para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. – Yo también necesito ir al baño.

Dejé que se levantara y fuera al baño, pero los últimos recuerdos de anoche daban vueltas a mi alrededor, y necesitaba decirlo.

-Anoche me dijiste Catnip. – Comenté como si nada, la verdad solo quería reírme. Cosa que él sí hizo con la boca llena de pasta de dientes y mi cepillo en su mano. Quería asesinarlo.

-¿Por qué habría de decirte Catnip, Catnip? Suena realmente estúpido. Tu nombre de por sí es estúpido.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Hawthorne, estoy a nada de morder tu yugular solo por haber usado mi cepillo de dientes. Eres asqueroso. – Cuando estaba listo, se acercó mucho a mí, tanto que pensé que iba a besarme. En cambio, solo sonrió una vez más y se subió sobre mí para besar el resto de mi cuerpo. Para cuando salí del ensimismamiento que producían sus labios en mi cuerpo, noté que ya ninguno de los dos tenía ropa encima.

Gale no se destacaba por ser delicado, para nada, y a mí me gustaba eso. _Que mis caballeros no sean amables, que no sean caballeros_. Entre la desesperación le arrojé un condón que estaba en mi mesa de noche, él se lo puso y entró en mí de una sola vez, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la pequeña habitación, el ambiente era denso y hacía un calor insoportable. Yo estaba consciente de todo mi cuerpo, de las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por mi pecho, de sus manos sujetando fuerte mis caderas, de mi respiración errada por la fuerza de las embestidas de Gale. También me volví consciente de cómo los músculos de mi intimidad apretaban su miembro.

-Me voy a correr – Susurré entrecortadamente en su oído.

Él mordió mi cuello, y eso fue el detonante para el orgasmo que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, justo al mismo tiempo que Gale se venía conmigo.

Cansado, se levantó a asearse y luego se acostó a mi lado en la cama.

-Katniss, sé que esto, tú y yo haciendo esto – Nos señaló a ambos con su dedo índice – Sé que está bien, no lo haría si no fuese una buena idea. Pero también esto de despertar juntos, de usar tu cepillo de dientes, de tener sexo matutino, todo es absolutamente extraño, Kat, y no sé si puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé, estoy acostumbrada a irme antes de que salga el sol. Tienes razón, todo es absolutamente extraño. Deberías irte, y te veré por ahí, supongo. – Él sonrió y supe que todo estaba bien, así funcionan las cosas. Siempre es más difícil afrontar la realidad en las mañanas.

Gale se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa y se vistió, excepto que omitió su camisa. Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego se marchó. Bueno, era la primera vez en la que me sentía plena con lo que alguien decía luego de tener sexo. Esto nunca nos llevaría a nada, y Primrose tenía razón, pero por ahora estaba bien. Cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo, es difícil de entender, sin embargo, algo me decía que hoy las cosas estaban bien y podían quedarse así por un tiempo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando por fin logré salir de la cama y entrar hasta la ducha, tenía hambre, pero no quería cocinar o salir. Cualquier acción que implicara la presencia de luz solar podía esperar hasta mañana.

Después de darme mejor baño de la historia pensé que lo lógico sería que me vistiera, pero de alguna manera Peeta había logrado entrar a mi habitación y estaba acomodado en un pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía nada de ropa, él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por saludarme, entonces yo tampoco lo hice. Lo ignoré, tiré la toalla en mi cama y me vestí frente a él, porque si él quería ser un cretino, yo no me comportaría mejor.

Sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y me comía con la mirada, yo podía sentirlo. Aún así, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de moverse o de hablar. Cuando terminé de vestirme él seguía allí, pero ahora su mirada estaba dispersa y noté que tenía un moretón en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Mi voz pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación y casi me sentí mal por ello. Casi.

-Nada, solo estaba- Lo interrumpí.

-Me refiero a tu ojo. – Meditó por unos segundos su respuesta, incluso pensé iba a levantarse del sofá y marcharse, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Anoche, desapareciste por un rato, la gente se volvió loca y de pronto había una gran pelea en el medio de la sala. Habían chicas peleando, y temí que tú o Prim estuviesen ahí. Intentando "salvarlas" – Hizo el gesto de realizar comillas con sus dedos – un tipo me dio este golpe. Fue bastante difícil verlo venir. A los quince minutos tú y Prim aparecieron riéndose de que una chica se había caído a la piscina o algo así.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Oh, gracias, acabas de sonar como una nena. Supongo que él notó mi incomodidad al no saber qué contestarle, así que siguió como si nada.

-¿Quieres venir a un juego de Póker? – Para nosotros, jugar Póker significa que las apuestas no serán dinero, sino quitarse la ropa. Acepté y de una vez busqué una botella de tequila, porque si él había venido hasta aquí era porque realmente quería que yo fuese, y si iba a seguir yendo a fiestas sin parar, la única manera de no tener resaca era nunca dejar de tomar alcohol.

En la pequeña habitación la expectación del juego era palpable, alrededor de la mesa estaban Finnick, Darius, y un chico extremadamente grande al que le en todas partes le llamaban Brutus. Peeta y yo estábamos un poco más apretados, pero no lo suficiente, ya que él seguía quejándose de que no podía ver mis cartas. Detrás de Finnick había una chica que parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza con los dientes, yo ya tenía solo mi ropa interior puesta y me negaba a seguir quitándome ropa. No supe el nombre de la chica hasta que Finnick le pidió a _Johanna_ que le trajera una bebida.

-Me retiro, y no juego más. – Anuncié después de que tras darle un vistazo rápido a las cartas de Peeta, que probablemente eran las peores de la partida, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que seguir quitándome ropa.

Abandoné la mesa sin siquiera preocuparme por vestirme y caminé hasta un pequeño sillón que había en una esquina, justo allí había tirado mi botella de tequila medio vacía cuando llegué. Escuché que Peeta había dicho algo parecido y se había retirado de la mesa, luego se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Estuvimos bebiendo mucho rato, hasta que se acabó la botella. Peeta me miraba y se quedaba mirando al vacío, no sé en qué pensaba, pero lo hacía cada cierto tiempo. Me miró una última vez en la que sus ojos no se desconectaron de los míos, y así estuvimos por unos cuantos minutos, ajenos a todo lo que seguía pasando en aquella salita. Más que por saber qué pensaba, le sostuve la mirada por orgullo.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien. Es por eso que destruyes todo lo que tocas. -

* * *

(*) "_**S****kins**_ es un drama adolescente británico que sigue las vivencias de un grupo de adolescentes de entre 16 y 18 años en Bristol mientras crecen. La serie explora una variedad de temas tales como laobesidad, homosexualidad, la bisexualidad, el estrés postraumático, el abuso de sustancias, la anorexia nerviosa, la depresión psicótica y el autismo, entre otros. " - Según Wikipedia. Según yo, Skins es la mejor serie del planeta.

Este capítulo está mayormente basado en las canciones _Fluorescent Adolescent, Leave Before The Lights Come On _e incluso hay un poco de _Evil Twin_ todas de Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Una vez más estoy aquí, señoritas y algún señorito que esté perdido por ahí. Como siempre, gracias a la genialosa _Im a Girly Lady. _

No tengo más nada que decir, solo espero que les guste :-)

*este capítulo le gusta mucho, así que va y se acuesta feliz*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

**Lean la nota del final, por favor. **

* * *

Capítulo 3.

* * *

Las personas no siempre pueden ser perfectas, porque eso no es real, ¿cierto? Yo me volvía loca cuando vivía con ella, y cuando ella volvió, supe que eso no podía pasar de nuevo. Supe desde siempre que ella no me amaba, se supone que el amor no te hace eso, que no te desquicia. Cada uno de los días de cuando ella volvió a vivir con la abuela Madge y conmigo, yo cambié completamente. Cada vez que volvía a casa en la madrugada, mamá parecía haberse tomado unas cuantas píldoras antidepresivas, siempre sudaba y su novio me dirigía malas miradas. Ella solía decir que yo tenía un apetito de destrucción, que no podía evitar dañar las cosas. Esa situación no duró muchos meses, ella y su novio se marcharon luego de haber acabado con lo poco que quedaba de sano en mi vida.

A pesar de que ella había causado tanto daño en mi vida, yo no la odiaba. La vida es demasiado corta para retener la ira, además, era innecesario. No había manera de que mi madre me escuchara o cambiara la manera en la que piensa de mí. No es como si la necesite, ella solo estuvo ahí los primeros 7 años de mi vida, luego desapareció.

Hoy solo estaba pensando en ella porque hacían 14 años desde que me dejó por primera vez, y mañana era mi cumpleaños. Cumplía 21 años, lo que significaba una llamada de la abuela, y un abrazo, una botella de algún licor fuerte y una bolsita con cocaína por parte de Prim. Esos eran los regalos que ella hacía y yo los aceptaba porque yo no era mejor que ella. Primrose era la única persona en la que confiaba en todo el campus, y aún así ella no sabía muchas de las cosas por las que había pasado en mi adolescencia, tampoco planeaba contárselo pronto.

_The Divinyls _seguía sonando en mi pequeño radio, cuando llegaban estas fechas solía escuchar música que me distrajera de los recuerdos o de lo contrario me quedaría en la cama, a deprimirme.

_Oh, I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you I touch myself._

_Oh, I don't want anybody else._

Pero ya era tarde, y tenía que levantarme o llegaría tarde a clases. Hacía una semana que se había terminado nuestro descanso de primavera, extraño esa semana. Aunque pensándolo bien, no faltaba mucho para las vacaciones de verano, podría ver a la abuela Madge y torturarme con la pobreza de mi pueblo natal. Por alguna razón, a esos chicos les agradaba verme, es como si fuese la única que ha salido de ahí y ha sobrevivido. Como si los representara a todos ellos. No pensaba ir todo el verano, no podía soportar eso, incluso estuve pensando enviarle un pasaje a la abuela, para que visitara New Hampshire, ya Prim me había dado la idea de alquilar un apartamento pequeño frente a mi lago favorito, era una idea bastante accesible.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de Leyes cuando sin querer me tropecé con un chico que, al parecer, venía frente a mí. Mis pensamientos me estaban consumiendo y esta era la clara prueba de ello. Algunas de sus cosas se cayeron al suelo, ese era el problema con la gente que cree que es tonto usar una mochila, de hecho, hay un estudio que comprueba que las personas se sienten más importantes si llevan una carpeta en sus brazos. Me ahorré la cantidad de estupideces que estaba por decir y me agaché a recoger sus cosas.

-Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención. – Cuando vi su cara me di cuenta de que había tenido un par de clases con él antes, pero no sabía su nombre.

-Está bien. – Su voz era masculina, pero suave, como si hubiese visto lo mal que estaba y me estuviese calmando. - ¿Por qué me ayudas? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-La vida es muy corta, debo parar de vez en cuando.

-Eres un jodido cliché. - ¿Cuál es el problema con que todo el mundo quiere decirme la verdad? Le entregué sus cosas, me encogí de hombros, y me marché para entrar en todas mis clases.

El día no fue corto ni largo, estuve tan dispersa que no me enteré sino de unos pocos temas dentro de la inmensa variedad de cosas de las que todos hablaban. Hoy estaba cansada de que todos quisieran hablar como si realmente saben a lo que se refieren, de que todos tengan una pequeña y feliz familia, básicamente estaba cansada de la existencia de todos. Parecía que todos los ojos que pasaban a mi alrededor eran los de mi madre con su jodida depresión. Cada una de las chicas que estaban en los pasillos gritaba, todas se molestaban. _Es por eso que todo lo que tocas lo vuelves mierda._

Para cuando llegué a mi habitación ya eran las cinco de la tarde, había salido a las dos de la facultad, pero me quedé dando vueltas por todo el campus. Prim apareció a las seis, su cabello estaba más rosado que nunca(*) y se veía linda, tan linda que la abracé con cuidado, parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento, incluso si solo decidía caminar unos kilómetros. Hablamos un rato, pero como siempre, ella notaba lo que fuese que podía estar mal.

-Katniss, ¿has comido algo hoy? – Suspiré suavemente, la verdad no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, era otro descuido más.

-No, no he comido desde ayer. – Primrose me dio una mirada reprobatoria, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a comer.

Estábamos sentadas frente a enormes platos de pasta, yo ni siquiera tenía hambre.

-Tengo tu regalo. – Sacó una botella de un vodka y por debajo de la mesa me pasó una bolsita, solo que esta vez tenía algunas pastillas de MDMA, no era cocaína. Sonreí por lo genial que era Prim, luego le di un medio abrazo. – Decidí dártelo hoy porque no creo que te pueda ver por el resto de la semana, estoy bastante ocupada, pero el viernes tengo una sorpresa para ti, probablemente tengas que usar el regalo más pequeño.

-Gracias, Prim. Esto es muy amable de tu parte. - Ella parecía más entusiasmada que yo, así que no quise decir nada que pudiese herirla.

-No tienes ni idea de lo genial que va a ser.

El día de mi cumpleaños recibí un montón de mensajes sin sentido de gente que había visto pocas veces en mi vida. Gale me visitó por la noche con una magdalena que tenía una velita, intentó cantarme el cumpleaños, pero se aburrió a la mitad, luego se acostó a mi lado en la cama.

Eran las tres de la mañana de un miércoles, 9 de Mayo de 2012 y yo no podía dormir, me levanté y me puse a contemplar las estrellas como siempre. La luna se estaba escondiendo, Gale dormía y se veía tranquilo, ajeno a todo. Abrí la ventana, el viento era húmedo y caliente, capaz de hacerte sudar en segundos, solo significaba que el verano se acercaba. Unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, no supe cuándo se había despertado Gale, no lo escuché acercarse tampoco. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, porque aunque estaba cansada seguía sin querer dormir.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó él suavemente, quizás no quería romper la paz que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Nunca has pensado en lo parecidos que somos a la luna? – Gale acariciaba mis brazos mientras me escuchaba. – Creo que, como la luna, pedimos prestada nuestra luz. Yo no soy nada más que una sombra en la noche. (**) – Él no dijo más nada, solo se quedó ahí conmigo.

La llamada que me había hecho mi abuela me había puesto emotiva, incluso tuve ganas de irme a casa, pero guardé mis sentimientos. Compartir lo que sientes con los demás te hace ver vulnerable.

El resto de la semana fue más llevadero, ya la tristeza había pasado, salí el jueves con un chico que conocí en el cafetín y terminamos en su apartamento.

El viernes llegó mi sorpresa vestida de manera muy elegante, y con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa para que yo me la probara. Después de dos horas intentando escoger un atuendo perfecto, Prim decidió que me veía extremadamente bien en una falda roja a la cadera que era muy ajustada y muy corta, con una camiseta blanca y unos tacones cerrados rojos. Creo que se había vuelto loca, no era que me molestase vestirme así, sino que no entendía cual era el empeño en que me viera tan bien, porque según ella, cualquier persona que me viera querría tener algo conmigo. Me maquilló y me alisó el cabello. Mis ojos simplemente estaban delineados con negro, y mis labios eran rojos también. Nunca pensé que el rojo mate en mis labios podía contrastar tan bien con mis ojos grises.

En el camino, Primrose me explicó que una vez se había acostado con la hija del dueño de una casa gigante, siguieron en contacto, y Prim aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerme una fiesta, había invitado no sé a cuántas personas y todas estarían ahí para "alabarme" a mí, según sus palabras textuales.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, debo decir que lo que me había contado Prim no le hacía justicia, era enorme, blanca y por los momentos había mucha gente en los jardines y alrededores, eran solo las 10 de la noche y todos parecían bastante tomados. Nos bajamos del convertible de Prim y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, algunas personas me sonreían y levantaban sus vasos en mi dirección, la mayoría de las chicas me dirigían malas miradas. Supongo que no puedes ser la chica mala del pueblo pequeño sin tener más enemigos que la policía.

Se escuchaba _Pretty Girls_(***) en cada rincón de la casa, yo no sabía a quién se suponía que buscábamos. Primrose no se había equivocado, las miradas lujuriosas llegaban de todas partes, y en parte había que darle las gracias por vestirme así.

-¿Trajiste tu regalo? – Asentí sonriendo, porque se veía que la fiesta era un descontrol total. – Entonces úsalo.

Introduje la pastilla de MDMA en mi boca y un chico acababa de traerme una cerveza, quise darle una a Prim pero ella se negó porque ese había sido mi regalo y no se suponía que lo gastara en nadie más, ni siquiera en ella.

Cogí una botella de las que estaba en la cocina sin siquiera molestarme a ver de qué era, por alguna razón la gente parecía moverse más extraño a medida yo seguía tomando. Las cosas se estaban tornando incómodas así que decidí ir a donde estaba bailando todo el mundo, todos estaban ahí, y Finnick haló mi mano para que bailara con él. Le sonreí y seguí sus pasos, su cuerpo estaba muy cercano al mío y así pasamos unas cuantas canciones. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí, y los cuerpos cambiaban constantemente, no siempre eran las mismas personas con las quienes bailaba.

Después de un rato me aburrí de bailar, así que fui a abrir las puertas de todos los que estaban encerrados en las habitaciones porque era mi puta fiesta y podía hacer lo que me diera la gana. Encontré a varias personas en situaciones comprometedoras, Finnick siempre iba detrás de mí, burlándose de todo lo que veíamos. Desde el piso de abajo se escuchaba el bajo muy fuerte, podía hacer vibrar tu cuerpo.

_Trouble on my mind, I got trouble on my mind. Trouble on my mind, so much trouble on my mind.(****)_

Finnick y yo caminábamos por toda la casa, tomábamos y otras mierdas, la verdad estábamos bastante acabados para solo ser la mitad de la noche. Corrimos a dentro de la casa cuando escuchamos que unas chicas se estaban gritando, por supuesto, la cosa acabó en golpes y fue la cosa más divertida que vi en toda la noche.

Dejé que tomaran shots de mi cuerpo, también porque era mi cumpleaños y podía hacerlo. Recuerdo memorablemente la manera en la que lo tomó Finnick, era relevante y lo tendría en cuenta.

A las cuatro de la mañana salí al jardín y me tiré en el piso, estaba bastante cansada y nadie podía decir que no había disfrutado mi fiesta. Al rato, llegó Peeta y se acostó a mi lado, no lo había visto en toda la noche, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre que me lo encontrara cada vez que estaba bastante tomada, seguía sin intención de soltar la botella que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué tal estás, Kat? – Me apoyé en mi costado para verlo mejor y le sonreí, él se veía un poco cansado. No formulé una respuesta, simplemente me quedé ahí. – Te ves extremadamente guapa hoy.

-Es obra de Primrose. – Parecía que él tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tú siempre te ves bien, no debes empeñarte en vestirte tanto. Oye, lamento mucho lo que te dije la otra noche.

-Peeta, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué duele más: decir algo y desear no haberlo hecho, o no decir nada y desear haberlo hecho? – Él meditó lo que le dije, aún así negó con la cabeza.

-Igual no estuvo bien, Katniss. Lo siento. Puedes poner cualquier cara detrás de una máscara, pero debes tener cuidado, porque alguien más podría estar actuando.

-Está bien, no te guardo rencor por decir la verdad. – Ambos sonreímos de nuevo, hasta que yo comencé a reír y no pude dejar de hacerlo. Tomé un trago grande de la botella, y luego en un impulso lo besé. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había besado a alguien que esto se sentía bien, no creo que haya sido por el hecho de que fuera él quien lo hizo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kat. – Susurró después de que terminé de besarlo.

_Se necesita un poco de oscuridad para poder ver las estrellas._

* * *

__La canción de The Divinyls es _I touch myself. _

__(**) Esa frase es del nuevo intro de Paramore en los últimos conciertos que han dado, Pomona y Belfast.

(***) _Pretty Girls _es de Wale, Benny Benassi hizo un remix brutal que te da ganas de ir a una fiesta enseguida.

(****) _Trouble On My Mind_ es una canción de Pusha T ft. Tyler, The Creator.

Normalmente yo no escucharía esas dos últimas canciones, pero son del Soundtrack de Project X, ¿la vieron? Para una fiesta el soundtrack está genial.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, y quiero decir varias cosas antes de que me crucifiquen.

La conducta de Katniss está justificada porque, como siempre, está borracha y drogada. El final de este capítulo no significa que esté enamorada de Peeta ni mucho menos, ellos dos no la tendrán fácil. Tampoco el principio marca el fin de los problemas de Katniss, es mucho más profundo que eso. Algún día lo sabrán.

Hubo algo que quise decirles en el capítulo pasado, pero lo olvidé, y aquí es cuando entra el primer (*). Yo a Primrose me la imagino como a Charlotte Free, me parece que va genial con el personaje. Y a Gale, me lo imagino como Ash Stymest. Googléenlos a ambos y verán que se les hace más fácil imaginarse las escenas.

Un millón de gracias a _Im a Girly Lady_, ya ustedes saben lo maravillosa que es :) y muchas gracias a las lectoras que dejan review, gracias por tomarse el tiempo, chicas, valen oro.

Ya dejo de fastidiar, espero que les haya gustado. Chao :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 4._

* * *

"Había una vez un árbol doblado y un árbol derecho. Ellos crecieron uno al lado del otro. Todos los días el árbol derecho habría de mirar al árbol doblado y él diría, "Estás torcido. Siempre has estado torcido y continuarás estando torcido. Pero ¡mírame! ¡Mírame!" decía el árbol derecho. Él decía "soy alto y erguido". Y entonces un día, los leñadores fueron al bosque y miraron a su alrededor, y el encargado dijo, "Corten todos los árboles que están rectos." Y el árbol torcido sigue ahí hasta el día de hoy, creciendo fuerte y creciendo extrañamente."

-Tom Waits. Wristcutters: Una historia de amor.

* * *

-"Vete tan rápido como viniste, sin hacer ningún sonido. Nada que pueda agitar el final. He estado vagando por ahí, inventando películas en mi cabeza. Por eso decimos que no lo dejes ir, permíteme intentar sacar el orgullo. Incluso olvidé cómo me sentía sobre ti." – Gale escuchaba atentamente e intentaba que yo no me cayera, ya que iba leyendo lo que había escrito anoche. – "Vete tan rápido como llegaste, sin invitación. No tienes a donde ir a partir de aquí. He estado vagando por los alrededores, preguntando cómo me volví tan jodidamente aburrida. De pronto, tú estás asustado, yo no lo estoy. Significarías mucho más para mí si te recordara". (*)

-¿Estás segura de que escribiste esto justo después de ver Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind(**)? – Asentí sonriendo levemente ante su mueca de incredulidad. - ¿Y no fumaste nada?

-Después de las primeras dos líneas armé un _joint_ (N/A: o cigarrillo de marihuana/porro en español, pero no me gusta como suena.), la marihuana no cuenta, prácticamente es una droga legal.

-Igual te droga, Kat. – Dijo él con una sonrisa que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera, pero no a mí. Hacía dos días que habíamos decidido que no tendríamos sexo a menos que estuviésemos en una extrema necesidad. – Está genial, ¿por qué no escribes más a menudo? – Hacía un mes desde que conocí a Gale, había llegado a conectarme más rápido con él que con cualquier otra persona que había conocido en mis dos años de universidad. No es que Prim no fuese más importante que él, es que son completamente diferentes.

-No lo sé, tenía años sin escribir algo para mí misma. – Lo pensé por unos segundos, escribir me recordaba a papá, pero no hablaría de eso. – Hey, vamos al lago Winnipesaukee a ver el atardecer.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Piensas ir caminando?

-No, pienso ir en tu moto.

-Katniss, son como las cuatro de la tarde y está atardeciendo casi a las siete, ¿qué coño vamos a hacer mientras tanto?

-Destruir New Hampshire. – Sonreí y él también lo hizo. Salió corriendo a buscar su moto y volvió bastante rápido, yo solo lo esperé sentada en la acera de una de las salidas del estacionamiento.

-Espero que tengas más marihuana y papel para arreglar otro _joint _o no podré soportarte toda la tarde. – Me reí bastante fuerte por lo estúpido que era Gale a veces.

-¿No has notado que tú y yo estamos rotos como un montón de pedacitos de un espejo que parece no encajar? – Dije mientras me subía a la motocicleta.

-Sagrado Batman, Katniss, cállate. Estoy sintiendo un profundo deseo de golpearte. ¿Estás segura de que no fumaste nada hoy? – Me reí, porque ¿qué se supone que debía contestar?

Llegamos al centro en unos pocos minutos y estuvimos vagando por ahí a ver qué podíamos hacer sin ser arrestados. Si yo era arrestada podía perder la beca, así que descartamos un montón de cosas. Nos aburrimos de estar por ahí, solo habían señoras viniendo del mercado, y esas cosas. Entré a un pequeño local y compré una botella de ginebra por primera vez con mi verdadero carnet de identidad. Gale quería hacerlo, pero dejó que yo lo comprara solo por darme el gusto, él estaba cerca de cumplir los 23. Caminamos otro rato con la botella en mi mochila hasta que encontramos un pequeño parque en el que no había casi niños. Nos sentamos en una de esas ruedas que giran, aunque no la giramos mucho para no marearnos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? – Gale parecía realmente interesado, él estaba bebiendo mucha menos ginebra que yo porque luego tenía que manejar.

-¿La verdad? Siempre pensé en irme a un pequeño pueblo en Brasil, montar una tiendita e incluso ser el abogado de los que tuviesen los demás negocios del pueblo, luego me enamoraría de alguien y tendríamos un bebé que nacería ajeno a todos los problemas de las ciudades y todas esas mierdas. Ahora ya no lo sé, las cosas cambian de un segundo a otro y todo se mueve tan rápido. ¿Tú qué pensabas hacer? – Le di un largo sorbo a la botella, él era la primera persona a la que le contaba este tipo de cosas.

-Nada, me volvería un aburrido de mierda trabajando en la firma de abogados de mi padre, queda en Chicago. Al menos es una ciudad divertida, ahí crecí, la conozco como la palma de mi mano. ¿Dónde creciste tú, Kat?

- Winsted, en el condado de Litchfield, Connecticut. Es jodidamente pequeño, ¿sabes? – Me agarré el cabello de la nuca en un puño, solía hacer eso cuando algo me molestaba. – Son solo 7,000 personas y la mierda es un infierno, sobre todo cuando no sigues sus reglas y haces lo que quieres. – Gale se encogió de hombros.

-Te ves bien cuando te molestas. Vamos, ya no falta tanto, veamos tu atardecer. – Se levantó y me tendió su mano. La cogí y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaba la moto. Nunca había tomado la mano de nadie, pero esta vez no era de un tipo romántico, yo no tenía hermanos, aún así, supongo que era de la manera en la que tomas de la mano a tu hermano menor para que no se pierda, como si quisieras protegerlo de todo.

El lago Winnipesaukee era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, eso es probablemente porque yo no he visitado nada del mundo. Lo poco que conocía me bastaba para decir que este lugar es mágico, más cuando se ve un amanecer o un atardecer.

Simplemente estuvimos ahí sentados un rato, con el sonido del agua, viendo el sol caer. Todo se puso oscuro y hacía bastante frío, cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí un momento más, no quería olvidar este tipo de cosas. Los recuerdos, incluso los más preciados, se olvidan fácilmente.

-¿En qué piensas? – Gale siempre parecía querer saber en qué estaba pensando y yo no siempre sabía explicarme bien.

-En nada, solo me senté aquí y recé a cualquier cosa que está allá arriba, nunca he creído en _Ella_ (***), pero hoy le pedí que se llevara todos mis fantasmas.

-¿Tienes fantasmas en tu armario, Kat?

-Más de los que puedes imaginar, Hawthorne. –

Después de llegar a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo, alguien iba a caer esta noche. Me vestí con unos _skinny jeans_ y un corsé beige con detalles en rojo, los tacones rojos que Primrose me dejó para mi cumpleaños sirvieron de nuevo. Maquillé mis ojos un poco y luego me fui, minutos antes de abandonar el lago Finnick me había llamado para que fuera a casa de una chica cerca del centro, y yo sabía que esa llamada tenía una doble intención. Tomé el autobús, aún había mucha gente alrededor del campus. En el autobús había un hombre de unos sesenta años mirándome fijamente, parecía venir de su trabajo. Su mirada era tan divertida que yo no me podía resistir a actuar de manera sensual, pasaba mi lengua por mi labio superior, y mordía y mojaba mis labios, parecía que estaba por sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Era jodidamente asqueroso, pero yo no podía parar de reír. Finalmente me bajé del autobús, caminé unas cuantas calles y llegué a la casa. Llamé a Finnick para avisarle que estaba fuera, él salió en seguida a abrir la puerta.

-Oh, Katniss Everdeen, eres un mal necesario. – Dijo hablando muy bajo, dio un beso casi en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Se veía bastante tomado, yo le sonreí.

Entramos y no había más de 20 personas, todo lo que hacían era reír, y pasarse cigarrillos de marihuana, estaban sentados en grupos pequeños, hubo uno que me llamó la atención, eran tres chicos y una chica, y todos se besaban, era bastante extraño ver la diversidad de preferencias sexuales tan acentuada en este sitio, había muchas personas que simplemente no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Finnick y yo nos sentamos con un chico y una chica que parecían ajenos a nuestra presencia. Él parecía querer que todo el mundo se enterara de que íbamos a tener sexo esa noche, si hubiese estado en mi habitual humor lo hubiese mandado al carajo, pero sorpresivamente estaba de buen humor, y me sentía bien.

-Finnick, tienes que hacer el descenso lentamente. – Susurré en su oído. Recorrí mi mano por su pecho, y él se estremeció. Estuvimos tonteando más de una hora, hasta que él se decidió.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías, Katniss, mira, sin ti no funciona. – Llevó mi mano hacia su pantalón y me hizo rozar su erección.

-Salgamos de aquí. – Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

Quizás Finnick Odair tiene todo este aspecto en el que parece ser bueno en cualquier cosa que se proponga, déjenme decirles que no es así. Es bastante egoísta, incluso quería grabarnos. Por supuesto que no, estuve a dos segundos de mandarlo a la mierda. Igual después de hacerlo unas tres veces se quedó dormido, obviamente yo no me iba a quedar ahí hasta que saliera el sol. Me vestí en silencio, él parecía desmayado incluso, su cuerpo solo se movía debido al proceso involuntario de la respiración.

Deben haber sido casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando salí de su residencia, estaba bastante lejos de la mía y no es que tuviese miedo, pero todo estaba oscuro. Me quité los zapatos y caminé descalza, el asfalto estaba frío y probablemente me arrepentiría de esto cuando mis pies estuviesen negros. Alguien corrió hacia mí y me estremecí, solo esperaba que no fuese nadie peligroso, ya había olvidado cómo era pelear con alguien.

Era ese chico al que le había tumbado los libros al piso, ¿qué coño hacía viniendo hacia mí? Ni siquiera sé su nombre aún.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? - ¿En serio? ¿Esa era la mejor pregunta que podía hacerme? En realidad él no tenía derecho a hacerme preguntas, me había tratado mal cuando yo no le hice nada.

-Eso solo depende de cómo lo veas, yo aún no he dormido. – Evité mirarlo a los ojos, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y refugiarme ahí hasta que tuviese que hacer los trabajos de la semana.

-Se nota. – Dijo muy bajito, pero yo lo escuché. – Por cierto, soy Mitchell. – Extendió su mano y juro que estuve a punto de no estrecharle la mía, pero sí lo hice, la abuela me había enseñado a no ser maleducada. Lo miré y era realmente guapo, no era nada extravagante, como los ojos verdes de Gale, el cabello de Peeta o el rostro de Finnick, era simplemente sencillo. Sus ojos y su cabello eran color café, y había un gesto dulce en su mirada.

-Katniss Everdeen. – Sonó más seco de lo que pretendía, pero estaba cansada.

-Te veré luego, Katniss, cuando hayas tenido un mejor sexo. – Tuve que reírme y él también lo hizo. Le dije 'adiós' mientras él corría hacia el otro lado de la calle. Me daba curiosidad qué podría estar haciendo un grupo de alumnos por ahí a las 4a.m. de un sábado.

Al fin llegué a mi habitación y todo me supo a mierda, ni siquiera me puse una pijama, simplemente me desvestí y me metí dentro de las sábanas, incluso sobraban un poco porque hacía calor.

_Cool kids can't die._

* * *

__(*) La canción es _Meet Me In Montauk _de la mejor y más asombrosa banda del mundo, Circa Survive.

(**) Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind o Eterno Resplandor De Una Mente Sin Recuerdos es una película de Michel Gondry, protagonizada por Jim Carrey y Kate Winslet. Una pasada de película, _mindblowing _como dirían los gringos. El título de la misma proviene de un poema de Alexander Pope, que dice así: **"_¡Qué feliz es la suerte de la vestal sin tacha!__Olvidarse del mundo, por el mundo olvidada.__¡Eterno resplandor de la mente inmaculada!__Cada rezo aceptado, cada antojo vencido."_** En inglés es mucho más lindo. La canción de Circa Survive sí está basada en la película.

(***) Katniss no cree en nada, pero bajo la necesidad de la presencia de un Dios, ella no admite que dicha figura sea hombre, sino mujer. Escuchen When I Meet God de Marillion, ellos también creen que Dios es una mujer, y es una hermosa canción :)

Todas las referencias a sitios son reales, he estado haciendo investigaciones profundas sobre el territorio geo-político de Estados Unidos jajajaja.

* * *

Pues bueno, aquí estoy una vez más. No me vayan a matar, yo sé que ustedes quieren a Peeta y a partir de ahora lo tendrán.

Heeey, ahora tenemos a Sam Claflin como Finnick. ¿Qué opinan? No es quien yo quería, pero bueno, dejen review para saber si les parece lo suficientemente guapo o no :3

Necesito decir algo, y es que como venezolana me siento muy triste por lo que pasó en Amuay hoy. Mis oraciones están con los familiares de esos trabajadores, independientemente de su preferencia política. Es inconcebible que cada día los venezolanos tengamos que levantarnos con una tragedia nueva, no es posible que hoy haya muerto en la explosión de Amuay la misma cantidad de personas que murieron esta semana en Yare. Esto no puede continuar. Si son mayores de edad, tienen que votar por un mejor futuro para nuestro hermoso país.

Feliz domingo :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 5._

* * *

-¿Cómo coño lo lograste? – El grito de Primrose lo deben haber escuchado en todos lados, probablemente saldríamos en televisión nacional, le mandaría saludos a todos los que conozco. Rodé los ojos. – A mitad del semestre estabas reprobando, y ahora en este corte de notas tienes algunas de las cifras más altas. – Emitía chillidos cada vez que hablaba y si hay algo malo en este mundo, eso es una mujer hablando en chillidos. Sabes que estás en problemas.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy inteligente? Te recuerdo, niña bonita, que yo no puedo pagar esto, y si llegué aquí de alguna manera fue estudiando.

-Estoy insinuando que este es apenas nuestro segundo semestre aquí, que nunca había visto que tuvieses notas bajas, pero que en el último par de meses has estado distraída, tú misma lo dijiste. – Ya estábamos cerca de las áreas verdes, iríamos a pasear un rato y a jugar por ahí. Siempre estaba bastante lleno, más ahora que casi era junio. Presentaríamos los exámenes finales y nos iríamos a casa. Yo por mi parte venía a tomar el sol. Encontramos un buen lugar en el que no había tantos árboles y yo empecé a quitarme la ropa para quedar en un biquini negro y azul que había comprado no hace mucho. Le sonreí a Prim. – Oh, no, no lo hiciste. – Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, daba miedo.

-Sí lo hice. – Me encogí de hombros. Un chico pasó sin camisa por nuestro lado, le sonreí seductoramente y casi se cae. Estaba comprobando teorías, de acuerdo con un estudio, el cerebro de los hombres es capaz de transformar a las mujeres en objetos cuando las ven en biquini. Okay, me queda claro que es cierto.

-Katniss, eso es asqueroso. ¡Katniss! Te estoy hablando. – Yo no había dejado de mirar al chico, pero ante tanta insistencia de Prim, tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Qué? – Pude haber sido más sutil sabiendo que ella estaba bastante escandalizada.

-¿Con cuántos lo hiciste?

-Cinco. – Oh _wow_, creo que se puso roja.

-Mierda, Katniss, ¿qué pasará si esto se sabe?

-No se sabrá, ¿qué van a decir? Yo simplemente me les insinué y ellos tomaron la oportunidad. Si alguno de ellos me hubiese rechazado entonces podrían denunciarme ante el decano, pero ¿qué dirían? "Una alumna se me insinuó, tuve sexo con ella y subí sus calificaciones".

-Supongo que tienes razón, igual es un asco. No puedo creer que lo hicieras. – Me encogí de hombros otra vez, últimamente lo hacía para todo.

-Perder la beca no es una opción. – Di por terminado el tema y me acosté en el pasto.

Estuvimos ahí un par de horas, luego llegó un grupo de chicos sin camisa a jugar fútbol americano. ¿Les he mencionado que amo las universidades? Me apoyé sobre mis codos para ver mejor la escena. Primrose murmuró un "Dios, eres tan básica". La ignoré y me reí porque parecía que ella hoy estaba de humor para buscar problemas. Fue una risa suave, aún así algunos de los chicos voltearon a vernos. Prim no se vistió, pero tampoco volteó a verlos. Me levanté cuando ellos comenzaron a acercarse.

-Eres tan sutil como un terremoto, Katniss.

-_Jódete. _– Primrose me enseñó su dedo medio y abrió un libro para que nadie la molestara. Estaba hablando con un chico que ni siquiera se presentó, pero llegó Mitchell e hizo que se fuera.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos, sorpresivamente Mitchell no me veía como un objeto, era extraño, estuve a nada de preguntarle que si era gay.

-Entonces, ¿irías? – Mierda, tenía que empezar a prestar más atención, no tenía ni idea de qué podía haberme dicho.

-Lo siento, ¿qué? – Él se rió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Que si quieres salir conmigo mañana.

-Sí, seguro. – Sonreí.

No sabía que ponerme porque me había perdido todos los detalles de lo que me había dicho que haríamos, así que me puse un vestidito floreado y unos tacones blancos que le iban a juego. Me maquillé levemente porque él dijo que pasaría a recogerme a las 7 de la noche, eso es temprano. Creo.

Llegó un poco después de las siete cuando yo estaba cantando _Come Together _por toda mi habitación. La cita fue más de lo mismo, yo no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, a simples gestos como que te abran una puerta o te acomoden una silla. No me gustaba que me prometieran bajarme la luna y las estrellas, podían prometerme cosas que sí se cumplirían, como bajarme las bragas. Hay cosas que uno simplemente no se espera.

-Espera, Katniss, no estoy acostumbrado a _acostarme _con una chica en la primera cita. – _Holy shit._ Eso debía haberme hecho sentir mal, pero no lo hizo.

-Conmigo no hay segundas citas.

Me llevó a su habitación y concreté que yo no era alguien que sirviera para ser callada o tranquila. Él era tan inocente que esa noche hice cualquier cosa que me dio la gana, todas en mi beneficio. Yo era fuego, fuego ardiendo fuera de control, y no veía problema en no poder parar. Me estaba perdiendo en el Jardín Del Edén (*). _Ellos_ sabían que yo era problema justo antes de los primeros roces, de los primeros besos, y aún así ninguno se negaba.

Pasé todo el semestre estudiando y todo se resumía a dos semanas. Afortunadamente los aprobé todos y cuando fui a la oficina principal, tenía la beca renovada para mi tercer semestre en la Escuela de Leyes de Dartmouth. Primrose y yo decidimos salir para celebrar. Gale se nos unió a última hora, así que fuimos un club.

Mientras me arreglaba, llegó Gale. Pensé en vestirme en el baño ya que nos iba bastante bien con la condición de no tener sexo, y si me veía sin ropa quizás esto podría irse al carajo. Oh, bueno, correría el riesgo. Me puse un vestido rojo con un escote muy pronunciado, Gale dio el visto bueno sin pronunciar ni una palabra cuando se quedó viendo fijamente a mis senos.

-Hawthorne, ¿vas a quedarte viendo todo el día o nos iremos? – Él se aclaró la garganta y me tomó de la mano como lo hacía últimamente desde aquella vez en la ciudad. Antes de salir, sacó algo de su chaqueta, tomó un papel de mi escritorio y lo hizo un pitillo. Puso en la mesa dos líneas de cocaína, aspiró la primera y me dejó la otra. - ¿Para mí? Gracias, eres todo un caballero.

-Solo cállate y drógate, Katniss, o no podré soportarte el resto de la noche. Estás siendo una pequeña perra últimamente. – Aspiré la línea que él me había dejado y limpié con el dedo índice lo que había quedado en la mesa para luego llevármelo a la boca. Me acerqué a él, mucho, nunca habíamos tenido un contacto tan íntimo cuando no estábamos teniendo sexo. Supongo que fue la droga, pero en un impulso llevé mis labios a los suyos, y lo besé poquito, como una caricia. Nunca cerramos los ojos, él no dijo nada. Entonces nos fuimos. No recuerdo mucho de toda esa noche salvo porque Gale y yo rompimos la regla y tuvimos sexo una vez más. Tampoco nos besamos más, no estábamos para esas cosas de pequeños. ¡Qué viva la anarquía!

Los cinco días que me quedaban en el campus se iban rápido, tenía que empacar todo, así que mandé la mayoría de las cosas antes a casa con un amigo de la abuela que estaba cerca de aquí, ella me llamó cuando todo llegó a salvo. Solo dejé un bolso no muy grande con ropa de todo tipo, nunca se sabía que podía pasar. Estaba acomodando las cosas cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, era Peeta.

-Hola, Kat.

-_Wow_, cuanto tiempo, pensé que ya te habrías ido a Ohio. – Lo invité a pasar a mi habitación casi vacía, él se sentó en mi cama.

-De hecho, venía a hacerte una propuesta, me alegra que no hayas enviado todo. – Parecía pensarlo varias veces, como si se estuviese debatiendo en su fuero interno sobre si decirlo o no. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a California por una semana? – Tuve que pensarlo, si dijera que contesté enseguida sería mentir.

-Hagámoslo. - Las decisiones que estoy tomando últimamente me dejaban sorprendida. Ya no sé quién soy o quién era. Lo sé menos que nunca. Sé y no sé identificarme a mí conmigo misma. Todo es completamente contradictorio, pero tal vez me recordaba a mi versión de hace diez años.

Me despedí de Gale y de Primrose, aunque a ella volvería a verla cuando volviera con la abuela, si es que no se ponía testaruda y lograba sacarla de casa. La mañana siguiente tomamos un tren a California, nos tomó varias horas llegar, pero en mi mochila de mano yo había empacado una botella de vodka, así que fuimos tomando a escondidas todo el viaje. No recordaba haberme reído tanto como con un Peeta borracho, era más impulsivo aún. La gente nos miraba extraño, y cada vez que él quería golpear a una persona desconocida porque se me quedaba viendo, yo simplemente lo besaba y él se olvidaba de todo.

El amanecer de California era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, no estaba segura de poder irme de aquí en una semana. El condado de San Diego era hermoso, ahora estaba agradecida de tener amigos con mucho dinero, pequeños bastardos. Peeta y yo salíamos cada noche desde que llegamos, la vida nocturna era asombrosa.

Estaba sentada en el sillón una mañana fumando un _joint_, California me ponía en el humor de fumar marihuana, era algo ilógico. Peeta aún no se despertaba así que apague el cigarrillo un poco antes de la mitad y fui a subirme encima de él.

* * *

**Peeta PoV.**

No me mal entiendan, me había costado mucho pedirle a Katniss que viniera conmigo y ahora me daba cuenta de que todo valía la pena. Pero mierda, Kat quería sexo todo el día, a toda hora, era mi fantasía, aún así, eso no implicaba que no pasara todo el día cansado.

Me despertó y su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño desordenado, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, supuse que había estado fumando. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca y sus bragas. Era jodidamente hermosa, claro que eso no tenía pensado decírselo.

-Hey, espera, tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Ella primero pareció molestarse porque la había interrumpido, pero luego sonrió. Tenía que agradecer que estuviese drogada, si no sería más difícil de llevar. Le dije que se vistiera y me buscara en dos horas, le di la dirección del parque al cual debía ir. Me duché y me vestí rápido, cuando ella se metió a la ducha tomé mi guitarra y me fui.

* * *

**Katniss PoV.**

Estaba lista, pero aún no habían pasado las dos horas. No sabía qué pasaría, pero Peeta me había citado a las 6pm así que debía ser algo tranquilo. Decidí ponerme una falda corta de diseños tribales, el fondo era claro, casi blanco. Y una camiseta ancha que no me llegaba al ombligo, así que me subí más la falda. Lo complementé con unos Converse, en California no tenía ganas de arreglarme, en dos días había aprendido que el calor y los atuendos elaborados no se llevaban bien.

Me senté en el sillón de estar y encendí de nuevo mi _joint_, no me sentía bien cuando solo estaba jodiendo por ahí, sin hacer nada. Pensé en escribir, pero tampoco escribo mejor cuando solo estoy atascada en algún lugar, tenía que haber experimentado algo fuerte. Estaba empezando a creer que Peeta quería cambiar mi manera de pensar, yo ya había aprendido la lección y sabía que no servía para estar confinada junto a la misma persona toda mi vida. _Mi corazón no puede latir en una caja_ (**). Yo no quería lo que él quería, no sentía lo que él quería que yo sintiese. Yo no pertenecía a una familia convencional, a una oficina en una gran ciudad. Yo pertenecía al campo o al mar, quizás a una llanura. Espacios gigantes donde nadie pudiese sentirse encerrado, donde la belleza que todos dicen que tengo, esa que daña las cosas, no se notara en la inmensidad de los espacios.

_Ayúdame, no estoy siendo yo misma. _

Pasó media hora más y decidí salir, mierda, me estaba volviendo loca en ese pequeño espacio así que caminé con tranquilidad hasta donde Peeta me había dicho. San Diego era perfecto, así que tomé una ruta más larga, me fui por la playa. Cuando llegué al parque había una gran multitud cerca de un pequeño escenario. Aplaudían y cantaban, gritaban. Me sentí un poco apretada, pero luego vi que el causante de todo esto era Peeta con su guitarra, un par de músicos más lo acompañaban. Tuve que correr, luché contra la multitud. Supongo que me emocioné cuando supe que Peeta estaba ahí arriba, tan cerca. Para cuando logré llegar adelante, él había terminado la canción.

-Gracias. – dijo a mitad de los aplausos. Nunca había escuchado a Peeta tocar en serio, pero supongo que era bastante bueno. Era carismático, sabía ocultar bien sus emociones frente a una multitud y lograba venderles otras. – La siguiente canción es para alguien que espero que esté aquí, si es que no se quedó dormida en el sofá. – Lo último lo dijo muy bajo, pero se escucharon algunas risas. Él volteó a ver al grupo de personas y luego me vio a mí de primera, y me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, poniendo un acto frente a las demás personas. – La canción no es mía, pero si la conocieran sabrían que la define perfectamente. – Comenzó a tocar _Suck it and see_ de nuevo, supongo que él realmente me veía como la chica de la que se habla en la canción.

_Your love is like a studded leather headlock._

_Your kiss, it could put creases in the rain._

_You're rarer than a can of dandelion and burdock,_

_And those other girls are just postmix lemonade. (***)_

La voz de Peeta era suave y sus ojos jamás me abandonaron en toda la canción. Respiraba, o suspiraba, antes de decir "_Be cruel to me, 'cause I'm a fool for you"._ Parecía que le estaba costando decirme todo eso, "eso no es una falda, chica, es una escopeta con los cañones cortados, y solo puedo esperar que la tengas apuntada hacia mí". Tocó un par de canciones más y luego se bajó del escenario. Llegó otro chico como él, pero esta vez con un teclado a cantar sus canciones.

Me alejé un poco del escenario, a ver si Peeta me encontraba y no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Cuando llegó, tomé su mano, lo besé y corrimos juntos al apartamento a través de la playa. Nos tiramos a la cama, sin hablar, simplemente uno al lado del otro.

-¿Lo entendiste? – Preguntó él. Asumí que se refería que quería intentar tener algo conmigo, era una idea estúpida si me lo preguntan, pero yo no era nadie para juzgar.

-Estoy atascada. ¿Será fácil? – Pude ver frustración en su rostro cuando contesté con otra pregunta, aún así se contuvo.

-No. Sí, se volverá más fácil…

-¿En serio, lo hará?

-Sí, lo hará. Mientras más sepas quién eres y lo que quieres, menos dejarás que las pequeñas cosas te molesten.

-Es que no sé que se supone que sea, no sé si sé quién soy.

-Lo averiguarás, no estoy preocupado por ti.

-Pero, es que no soy buena, Peeta.

-No ser bueno está bien, para mí está bien. – Me volteé al lado contrario para no tener que verlo, porque yo no prometí nada. Él todo lo que hizo fue abrazarme por la espalda.

* * *

(*) _Garden of Eden_ – Guns n' Roses.

(**) Basado en Heart in a Cage de la-mejor-banda-del-planeta The Strokes.

(***) Tu amor es como la cabeza de una cerradura de cuero tachonada. Tus besos, podría poner pliegues en la lluvia. Eres más excepcional que una lata de _dandelion and burdock_, y todas las demás chicas son una limonada postmix. (N/A: Okay, 1. Dandelion and burdock es una bebida inglesa de raíces fermentadas de dientes de león y _bardana_, juntos hacen un efervescente natural, es un refresco muy extraño. 2. "Postmix lemonade" es un jarabe de limón mezclado con agua carbonatada, es común, no como el Dandelion and Burdock, de ahí la comparación.) La culpa de las letras locas se la echan a Alex Turner, no a mí. _Suck it and See - Arctic Monkeys. _

* * *

__Hola, señoritas y señoritos. ¿Les he mencionado que **_Im a Girly Lady_**hace el mejor trabajo de beta del planeta? Pásense a leer sus fics.

Ahí tienen su Peeta, si no dejan review, con todo lo que me costó que este capítulo me gustara, voy a ir y les voy a halar los pies cuando estén durmiendo, sé dónde viven, el Traffic Stats me lo dice. Ajá.

Otra cosita, Alex Turner, Matt Helders, Jamie Cook, Nick O'Malley, Julian Casablancas, Nick Valensi, Fab "little Fabrizio" Moretti, Nikolai broke the zoom Fraiture, y Albert Hammond Jr. son míos y tenemos relaciones todas las noches, ni se atrevan a tocarlos.

**No esperen que pueda actualizar tan seguido a partir de ahora, intentaré sacar tiempo pero se me viene encima el intensivo en el pre-universitario y el comienzo de mi último año de liceo. Lo siento mucho :( **

****Adiós, bebesos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 6._

* * *

"Eso es lo que hacemos, ¡peleamos! Tú me dices cuando estoy siendo un arrogante hijo de puta y yo te digo cuándo tú estás siendo un dolor en el trasero, que lo eres el 99% del tiempo. No tengo miedo de herir tus sentimientos. Tienes una capacidad de respuesta de dos segundos y vuelves a ser el mismo dolor en el culo. Entonces no será fácil. Será muy difícil y vamos a tener que trabajar con esto todos los días. Pero quiero hacerlo porque te quiero, quiero todo de ti, por siempre, tú y yo, todos los días." – Noah, The Notebook.

* * *

**Peeta PoV.**

El concierto no lo hice para complacer a Katniss, lo hice para complacerme a mí. Ella es una perra egoísta que ni siquiera pudo decir que sentía lo mismo cuando le pedí intentarlo, es más, no tenía que decir nada, pero podía al menos verme a los ojos. En cambio se volteó. Ella cree que yo no noto las cosas, sí lo hago, solo no tenía nada que decir.

La noche, sin embargo, fue mejor que el día. Ella simplemente se desvistió y me pidió que tocara la guitarra una vez más para ella, aunque la condición era que todo lo que debía tocar tenía que ser de The Beatles. Para mi sorpresa la voz de Katniss era hermosa, aunque se cohibía un poco cuando cantaba cosas como _Love Me Do_. Era gracioso. Terminamos de cantar alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando lo último que toqué fue _Yesterday_ y Katniss se acostó sin decir palabra, guardé mi guitarra y apagué la luz. _De pronto no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser, hay una sombra que se cierne sobre mí. _No me dormí hasta dar con la canción de los Beatles que podía reservar para definir a Katniss, decidí que era _Day Tripper_. Ella era también una apasionada de la libertad, aunque en la canción no sea en el sentido bueno que la describen.

Katniss me despertó como a las ocho para ir a la playa, si fuese otra persona la hubiese mandado a la mierda, pero parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas un poco mejor, así que me aguanté el haber dormido unas pocas horas y nos fuimos a la playa. Ella insistió en que debíamos surfear, Kat iba a enseñarme a surfear. Debo decir que ver a Katniss desnuda es una cosa, pero verla en la playa, desenvolviéndose en el agua, es una experiencia mágica. Sí, sí, ya estoy diciendo estupideces otra vez. Es que no había muchas maneras de describirlo, es como si los voltios corrieran por su piel, y al entrar en contacto con el agua hiciera electricidad. Para eso es el mundo, para hacer electricidad. (*)

Al volver de la playa me quedé dormido, no pensé que despertaría solo. Tengo que aprender a ver las cosas a su manera.

* * *

**Katniss PoV.**

Peeta parecía alguien honesto hasta que intentó tomar el control. Compartimos algunas ideas, porque al final todos somos lo mismo. Pero hasta ahí, _yo no veo las cosas de esa manera_. Así que me escapé mientras él dormía. Mi abuela no me había criado de esa manera, pero podía mandar algunas cosas a la mierda, ¿no? Intenté pensar en ella para ver si hacía lo correcto, solo que no pude. Estuve caminando por la ciudad hasta que entré a un bar. Como todas las noches conocí a un extraño que me llevó a algún apartamento en un barrio bastante feo. Estaba borracha, pero consciente de lo que hacía, no pensé en negarme nunca. Tenía que olvidarme de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de que había estado a dos segundos de doblegarme ante una vida normal.

El autobús pasó muy temprano, lo escuché pasar y lo dejé ir, tomaría el siguiente. ¿Por qué siempre digo lo correcto y actuó de manera incorrecta? No tiene sentido. Debería volver antes de que él se despierte, yo lo intentó, pero tú ves, es difícil de explicar. Me gustaba estar con él, pero no podía quedarme. El día se me fue rápido, no pensaba las cosas, simplemente actuaba por impulsos básicos, compré un libro de Kafka en una venta de cosas usadas y pasé el día caminando entre los árboles, leyendo en cada rincón que me parecía adecuado.

Para la siguiente noche me quedé a dormir en la playa, aún no estaba lista para volver a casa. Olvido lo que me dicen, quizás soy muy joven o los demás son muy viejos. ¿Qué nadie podía ver que yo estaba nerviosa con todas estas cosas? Deberían pretender ser amables, para que yo fuese una perra de nuevo. Dormir en la playa no era agradable, así que me levanté y seguí caminando.

* * *

**Peeta PoV**

"_Aquellos que sueñan por las noches en los polvorientos recovecos de su mente despiertan por las mañanas para darse cuenta de que todo era envanecimiento; pero los que sueñan despiertos son hombres peligrosos, ya que pueden actuar sus sueños con los ojos abiertos, y hacerlo posible". – _T.E Lawrence

Katniss entró al departamento con una sonrisa en su cara, dos días después de haberse ido aquella noche. Se suponía que esta semana todo iba bien, que estábamos bien. Ahora que ella había aparecido, la mañana estaba completa. No podía decir si se había ido por unas pocas horas o varias semanas. Al ver mi expresión facial Katniss notó que quizás este era el principio del final e hizo una mueca. Podías preguntarle a cualquiera que hubiese estado en esta situación y todos te responderían que en este momento las cosas comenzaban a caerse, terminaban, y debías aferrarte a lo que tu corazón te decía. Desde que Katniss Everdeen entró en mi vida, me había vuelto más marica de lo que ya era. Es decir, desde pequeño había sido terriblemente romántico, pero no a estos niveles, quizás es porque a ella, por más que intente, no puedo tenerla.

-¿Dónde estabas, Katniss? – Mi tono de voz pretendía ser calmado, aunque puede que haya resultado un poco más decepcionado y triste.

-¿Pretendes controlarme? Yo no sirvo para esto. – Katniss se fue a su habitación, después de todo nos íbamos mañana y teníamos que empacar.

-Se suponía que ibas a intentarlo, no que desaparecerías con cualquiera que se atravesara en tu camino. – Eso la molestó, pude verlo en sus ojos, no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como quería, pero sabía leerla bien.

-Yo no dije que fuera a intentarlo, tú quisiste creerlo porque estás jodidamente enamorado, como todos los demás. – Katniss ya gritaba para este punto. – No eres más que otro de ellos, Peeta, no lo eres. Solo estás empeñado en creer que te amaré como tú me amas a mí. No lo hagas, coño, te voy a destruir. – Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su perfume natural, ella siempre olía como un bosque, a naturaleza, a libertad. Cuando se molestaba, como ahora, era como si estuviese en llamas. Yo también estaba molesto, porque ella era una jodida estúpida que no entendía el sentido de las cosas.

-Mierda, Katniss, ¿por qué siempre quieres terminar todo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – Estaba consciente de que no debía gritarle, de que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero no podía seguir escuchándola hablar así. Ella me empujó y yo la empujé también. – Hazme un favor y solo golpéame. O mejor, hazme un favor y pídeme que me vaya.

-¿Por qué no me haces tú un favor y dejas de hacer preguntas? – Y entonces ella me golpeó. Estábamos peleando realmente, en un segundo se había vuelto físico. Yo intentaba controlarme, pero mierda, ella seguía pegándome y solo quería matarla en este momento. Digamos que las cosas se pusieron feas, sin querer empujé muy fuerte a Katniss para que dejara de pegarme y ella se dio un golpe en la sien, terminó con un pequeño corte en la frente que sangraba mucho.

Katniss simplemente se alejó y empezó a tirar su ropa en su bolso, solo arrojaba cualquier cosa que veía, intenté detenerla pero ella estaba tan molesta, se había convertido en el río de nuevo.

-Katniss, vamos, hazlo aunque sea por mí, hazme el favor de que vayamos al hospital a ver si estás bien. – Mi boca también estaba rota, tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre; y mi pómulo me dolía, lo que significaba que se pondría morado. Ella se volteó a verme, al menos sus ojos no decían que me odiaba, estaba como dolida con toda la situación.

-Hazme un favor, y deja de halagarte a ti mismo, estoy bien. – Cerró su bolso, y se cambió de ropa en frente de mí. Se puso unos shorts de _blue jean_ y una camiseta de fútbol que era mía, no dije nada para que ella no se molestara de nuevo.

Cogió su bolso y se lo acomodó en el hombro derecho, llevaba sus zapatillas en su otra mano. En el momento en el que la vi salir por la puerta del pequeño apartamento supe que tenía que ir con ella, no sabía a dónde iba, pero realmente no me importaba. Por la mitad de las escaleras se puso sus zapatillas, aún así no se amarró las trenzas. Ella lloraba mientras caminábamos por las calles de California, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo. Yo intentaba no llorar, le quité el bolso a Katniss de su hombro y lo cargué yo, luego, la rodeé con mi brazo, ella no se resistió.

Dolía ver a Katniss llorando, pero se veía más hermosa que nunca, tenías que obviar la sangre seca que embarraba su cabello y su frente. Sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sus ojos grises resaltaban, a pesar de que también estaban un poco rojos, no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje.

Llegamos a la estación de tren y ella simplemente pensaba irse, compró un ticket a Connecticut y se paró a un lado de la vía. Cuando llegó el tren, me quitó su bolso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero yo fui más rápido que ella e hice que se volteara tomándola de un brazo. Nuestras frentes estaban unidas, estábamos más cerca de lo que nunca habíamos estado, Katniss cerró sus ojos.

-Sabes que no tienes que irte, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que lo haga. – Me rodeó el cuello con sus finos brazos y me besó, despacio, como si en realidad quería que yo supiera que ella deseaba quedarse.

Se subió al tren y yo me quedé ahí, esperando, viendo las miradas que ella me daba a través de la ventana. Antes de que el tren arrancara, se despidió con la mano e intentó sonreír, pero no le salió más que una mueca.

Quizás debí haberme guardado la curiosidad, pero era una carga muy pesada y debía decirlo. Seguía molesto con ella por todo lo que había dicho, porque yo sé que no se arrepentía de nada, que esa era la pura verdad. Haberla mandado al carajo hubiese sido demasiado amable.

* * *

**Katniss PoV.**

Cuando al fin logré llegar a Winsted mi abuela me esperaba tomando un café, estaba tan guapa como la recordaba. Ella nunca podía arreglarse, pero siempre había sido linda. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el auto. Tenía dos días haciendo autostop, incluso dormí por el camino. Estaba sudada, cansada, y creo que estaba teniendo una recaída emocional. Vaya estúpida en la que me había convertido después de esta semana, estaba comenzando a creer que había sido una mala idea aceptar ir con él a California. Por más que me lavé en el camino, cuando la abuela Madge me dio un beso en la mejilla supo que algo estaba mal, ella siempre sabe lo que me sucede. No dijo nada, pero removió el cabello de mi frente y negó con una sonrisa cuando vio mis moretones. Supongo que sabía que nada grave había pasado, al menos nada grave como haber ido presa o esas mierdas.

Estábamos ya en casa cuando decidió traer el tema a colación, sin prisa ninguna. Así era la abuela.

-¿Por qué escapaste esta vez, pequeña? – Ella era la única que podía llamarme así, era la única con la que me permitía ser yo misma.

-Lo siento, abuela. No conozco medias tintas, no pude mantener un pie en la orilla y otro en el océano.

-Tienes que entender, pequeña, el amor no te traicionará, consternará o esclavizará, el amor te hará libre (**). Sé más como la mujer que tu padre hubiese querido crear, no la que ellos te volvieron. – Asentí, y ella se fue a dormir.

El hombre es una cosa frívola que no ve la belleza del amor como esta fue hecha. Yo no era la excepción, así que el día siguiente no lo pensé dos veces antes de acostarme con nuestro vecino quien ya era casado porque no lograba sacarme a Peeta de la cabeza. Hay una pequeña, oscura, y retorcida satisfacción en que te obliguen a agacharte sobre un escritorio.

* * *

(*) Electric Feel – MGMT.

(**) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons.

Do Me a Favour – Arctic Monkeys. | Hard To Explain – The Strokes.

* * *

Escribí esto anoche, medio dormida, llegando de mi primer día de preuniversitario así que no me pidan mucho, okay? Gracias como siempre a** Im a Girly Lady, **su fic está demasiado asljhasdhasdq, ¿me explico?

Creo que nunca expliqué que el título del fic proviene de la canción Winter Winds de Mumford & Sons :s Aprovecho para decir que Marcus Mumford y Andrew Vanwyngarden también son míos3

Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan review, son el mejor pago de una autora, sus palabras son las que dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo :) Las que no, vayan y háganlo. Igual las quiero a todas3

Hasta la próxima :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 7. _

* * *

"¿Es el amor un arte? En cuyo caso requiere conocimiento y esfuerzo. ¿O es el amor una sensación placentera cuya experiencia es una cuestión de azar algo con lo que uno 'tropieza' si tiene suerte?" – Erich Fromm.

* * *

Tenía días viendo solo las paredes de mi impersonal habitación. Hacía años que la había pintado de blanco. No había fotos, no había nada que te pudiese dar una pista del tipo de persona que había pasado tantos años en ella. La abuela se iba siempre a trabajar desde muy temprano en el mercado, y no volvía hasta la tarde. Me preguntó si quería ayudarla pero la verdad yo no quería encontrarme con nadie de este estúpido pueblo. Un día caminé hasta la plaza y los rumores comenzaron de nuevo. Quise salir con algunos de los amigos que había dejado aquí y la noche siguiente la abuela me dijo que sus amigas habían estado hablando de mí. _"Mira a tu nieta, es una vergüenza, una pequeña que comparte sus noches con extraños"._

De noche nunca dormía completo, llegaba a un punto en el que las paredes se me encimaban y no podía respirar así que salía a preparar café o el desayuno. Hace pocos días la abuela me encontró preparando el desayuno a las tres de la madrugada, ella pensó que esta vez sí me estaba derrumbando, pero yo llevo las cosas lo mejor que puedo. Decidí escribirle un correo a Gale, quizás él podría aligerar las cosas.

"_Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarte y todas esas mierdas._

_Desde que me conociste supiste que mis objetivos siempre son claros, soy transparente. Cuando me presenté, no tuve que hablar para darme a entender. Mis ojos te lo dijeron todo, mi boca arrulló lo que estaba pensando, y supiste todo lo que necesitaba de mí con tan solo tocar mi piel. _

_Quise llamarte, pero estoy jodida, ¿sabes? La voz no me sale la mayoría del tiempo, así que decidí escribir. Siempre tengo más para decir cuando escribo. Deshonré a mis principios al irme con él, no sé qué carajo estoy haciendo o qué se supone que haga ahora. _

_Hasta donde entendí, nunca tuve la furia de un león." _

Pasaron más de cuatro días y Gale no respondió mi correo, supuse tal vez no lo había leído o no entendía nada. En cualquiera de los casos podía haber contestado cosas simples, él diría algo como "drógate, Katniss, no me jodas" y yo lo haría porque era él quien me había dado el consejo. A él le gustaba cuidarme y no me haría hacer cosas que no tuviesen sentido alguno. Si las drogas no funcionan es porque probablemente necesitas más.

Había tantas palabras flotando en mi mente vacía. Muy poco espacio, muy poco sueño, muy poco tiempo. He hecho tantas cosas sin sentido, las he hecho mil veces, pero siempre con los ojos cerrados. Estaba considerando vender mi alma cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Corrí hacia afuera, no sin antes mirar por la ventana, solo se veía un bolso. Podía ser, tanto el cartero, como alguien que venía a asesinarme y guardar mi cuerpo en partes en ese bolso. Abrí la puerta porque estaba poniéndome completamente paranoica sin razón. Era Gale, y lo vi venir de miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia. Él sonrió y no tengo ni idea de cuál fue mi cara, pero debe haber sido una mueca bastante extraña, porque Gale se echó hacia atrás y yo corrí hacia él para abrazarlo. Mierda, lo extrañaba, no del tipo "espero verte, porque te extraño" sino del tipo "te necesito ahora".

Lo dejé pasar y noté como él simplemente veía cada pequeña cosa que teníamos en casa, incluso logró caerle bien a un gato que había estado rondando por ahí los últimos días. Era un gato feo, pero Gale lo cargó y lo hizo comer unas sobras de lo que comimos. Que la abuela aceptara todo eso fue otra cosa diferente.

-Es bueno conocerte al fin. – Le dijo a Gale. – Katniss no habla tanto de ti como debería. Haberla venido a visitar fue un buen gesto de tu parte. – Ellos pensaban que yo no estaba escuchando, era igual, no pensaba interrumpir.

No era que los días pasaran diferente, pero al menos tenía a Gale, no me aburría todo el día y él no me juzgaba por quedarme sin hacer nada. Hasta esa mañana en la que nos sentamos en mi cama, como hacía yo todos los días, solo que Gale estaba examinando cada una de las cosas que había en mi habitación, no encontró mucho, así que se sentó y dejó que yo pusiera mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras él me hacía cariños. Estuvimos callados por mucho rato, supongo que casi una hora.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez, Kat? – Me senté y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Mi primera vez o mi primera vez real? – Él se veía confundido así que me recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en sus piernas y procedí a contarle todo. Era primera vez que se lo contaría todo a alguien.

-Mamá volvió con su novio cuando yo tenía 15 años, se pasaron aquí unos meses porque no tenían dónde quedarse, no fue una sorpresa que ella quisiera jugar al papel de una buena madre y todas esas cosas que no había hecho en la mitad de mi vida. – suspiré. – Una mañana, la abuela ya se había ido a trabajar, y mamá nunca se levantaba temprano porque generalmente estaba drogada. Yo acababa de salir de la ducha y aún no me vestía. Cerré la puerta de esta habitación, pero no pasé el seguro, esta era mi casa, se suponía que nadie debía hacerme nada malo. De pronto el novio de mamá entró a mi habitación, justo cuando yo acababa de dejar caer mi toalla. Él dijo "solo acabas de hacer mi trabajo más fácil". Su nombre era Seneca, Seneca Crane. Tendría algo así como cuarenta años, o al menos estaba cerca. Estaba asustada y él solo seguía acercándose, pero no dije nada, ni lloré. Su mano recorrió mi cuerpo y me dio tanto asco que intenté apartarlo, pero él era muy fuerte. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, y aún así él solo me dio un golpe y logró lanzarme a la cama. – Podía escuchar las fuertes respiraciones de Gale, al igual que sus manos que estaban apretadas en puños. Mis ojos aún se llenan de lágrimas por la vergüenza cuando pienso en ese día y cada vez hablaba más bajo. – Cuando me tuvo tirada en la cama, agarró mi cabello en un puño, recuerdo que dijo "debes saber quién manda, Katniss". Abrió mis piernas y él tan solo se desabrochó el cinturón, luego sus pantalones bajaron un poco hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Eso fue todo lo que vi, porque luego dirigí mi vista al techo. Él no tuvo compasión conmigo, yo era solo una niña. Jamás había hecho nada que no fuese correcto. No pude caminar bien por varios días, pero mamá no me hubiese creído nada de lo que dijera, y no podía decírselo a la abuela Madge, porque tenía miedo. Estaba asustada de que él quisiese matarme, yo lo creía capaz. – Me incorporé de nuevo para verlo a la cara, pero él no me miraba. Seguía intentando controlarse, así que toqué muy suave su mejilla. – Está bien, ya no me importa tanto. – Gale suspiró.

-¿Esa es la real? – asentí, viendo hacia otro lado. - ¿Cuál es la que tú consideras la primera?

-Habían pasado unos cuantos meses y yo ya no era la misma, había dejado de hablar con todos mis amigos y casi no salía de casa. Fue cuando decidí pintar toda la habitación de blanco, así podía empezar a crear mis propios recuerdos. Un día un chico de la escuela me invitó a un toque de una pequeña banda de música celta, era en el bosque. Yo me había alejado de todos los que conocía, pero aún así no me cohibía ante las cosas que hacía. No recuerdo muy bien la noche porque, aunque no era la primera, era una de las primeras veces que utilizaba drogas y bebía. Sé que nos adentramos en el bosque y ahí tuve sexo por primera vez, o al menos esa es la vez que me gusta recordar.

-Soy el primero en saber todo esto, ¿verdad? – asentí de nuevo, pero no pude sonreír. Gale me abrazó y besó mi frente, luego se quedó allí, sin decir nada. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba, ya nadie podía decir cosas como "todo va a estar bien", eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Según la abuela, la llegada de Gale trajo cosas buenas y cosas malas. Yo no encontraba el lado malo salvo porque había comenzado a causar revuelo en esa mierda de pueblo otra vez. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay ciertas cosas que activan de nuevo mi lado salvaje, Gale era quien me impulsaba a ver las cosas, quizás no le gustaba verme desconectada del mundo. No quería perder todo lo que poco a poco había logrado. No quería ser esa chica que tiene que reírse fuerte para llamar la atención o la chica que nunca quiere estar sola.

Estaba agradecida de que faltara menos para que se acabaran mis vacaciones. Las semanas pasan rápido cuando no estás haciendo nada importante, ni siquiera conseguí un trabajo esta vez. Era temprano, y Gale y yo estábamos desayunando en el mesón de la cocina. Era divertido venir a casa porque podía cocinar de vez en cuando, la abuela no pensaba que fuese tan divertido, pero ella no sabía nada de comida preparada al licor o de brownies graciosos.

-Katniss, tienes una cara que me está dando bastante miedo. – Alcé una ceja, era toda una niña.

-No he tenido sexo en dos semanas, ¿ves esta cara bonita? No está acostumbrada a esas mierdas. – Él se rió.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo. – Gale alejó los platos rápidamente y me subió al mesón, solté una risita estúpida cuando llevó sus manos a mis senos. Éramos personas tan jodidamente básicas, que se dejan llevar por los instintos.

-Hey, para. – Sé que mis jadeos decían lo contrario, pero es que coño. – La abuela puede llegar en cualquier momento, y uno de nuestros vecinos nos está viendo fijamente por la ventana. – Él negó con la cabeza y se rió de nuevo, volteó y vio como el hombre nos devolvía la mirada. Envolví su torso con mis piernas y corrimos al sótano. Me sentía en lo más alto del mundo, como si nada pudiese tocarme.

Cuando estaba con Gale no tenía que llenar los silencios, a veces el silencio me asustaba porque gritaba la verdad, pero él me susurraba cosas al oído. _Ven a jugar_. Yo me dejaba caer en este juego sin fin porque me gustaban estas cosas.

Un par de días después estábamos caminando por el pueblo, no había muchas más cosas que hacer así que simplemente estábamos dando vueltas por ahí. Cuando pasamos por enfrente de un garaje y Gale se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes ahorrado, Kat? – preguntó él.

-Como 15 mil, ¿por qué?

-¿Ves eso? – Señaló hacia adentro de la casa. – Es un Jeep de 1985, cuesta 10 mil. Pon la mitad y yo te doy la otra mitad.

-Estás loco, pero es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco. – Comprarlo fue fácil, luego fuimos a ver cómo pasaba el tren.

Pensé que ya era muy tarde para que pasara otra cosa, estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Peeta. No quería contestarle, aún así lo hice.

-Hola. – No sabía qué más decir. Sí, pueden ver que soy una genio.

-Hey, ¿cómo está Connecticut? Estamos a kilómetros de distancia, y puedo asegurar que hoy te ves igual de hermosa que siempre. – Demasiada presión. – Mira, sé que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pero algún día podremos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Sonreí, porque si había algo que lo caracterizaba era cuánto persistía.

-Está normal, estoy intentando ser normal. – Él no me ignoró porque se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Te extraño.

-No lo hagas.

-Tú sabes que todo es por ti, no me hagas arruinarlo, por favor. – No le dije más nada sobre nosotros, porque la mejor decisión que él podía tomar era arruinarnos.

-Quiero ser capaz de correr sin tener miedo de tropezarme.

-Lo serás, yo lo sé. – Por alguna razón él siempre era más seguro sobre mí que yo misma. No podía seguir hablando con él, no podía seguir viéndolo, tampoco podía seguir sin él. Normalmente mis pesadillas eran sobre cosas tontas, pero él siempre estaba en ellas y cuando estuvimos en California dormir con él había estado bien. No se sentía normal, solo estaba bien.

Gale tenía que devolverse a Chicago porque su padre lo quería trabajando en el bufete, yo esperaba que a mí también me ofreciesen un trabajo este semestre, ya tenía que comenzar a familiarizarme con mi futura vocación. Lo llevé en mi Jeep, ese que él me regaló la mitad, así que técnicamente la mitad del auto era suya. Me negaba a dejarlo ir, también podía llevarme con él.

-Mario Benedetti dijo en su poema '_Cómo hacerte saber'_ que para que nos quieran debemos mostrar quiénes somos. Deberías mostrarle quién eres, Kat. – Luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-También dijo que la vida sin ciertas normas pierde su forma, y yo me niego a perder mi forma.

* * *

Hello Seahorse! - Bestia.

Pink - Sober.

Cómo hacerte saber - Mario Benedetti. Estúpido poema que me pone sentimental.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir hoy, ahí tienen el por qué Katniss es promiscua y loca. Ya está. **Im a Girly Lady** blablabla, la quiero blablabla.

Gracias, las quiero y eso *lluvia de corazones*.

Nos vemos cuando pueda sentarme a escribir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

**HAY LEMON, ¡PUM!**

* * *

_Capítulo 8._

* * *

"Si terminas con una vida miserable y aburrida porque escuchaste a tu mamá, a tu papá, a tu profesor, al cura o algún tipo en la televisión diciéndote como hacer tus mierdas, entonces te lo mereces". - Frank Zappa.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que salí de casa para poder llegar a New Hampshire a tiempo. Aún así tendría una semana para acomodar mis pertenencias en cuanto llegara. Dos días durmiendo en mi Jeep. Dos días comiendo ahí. Había llamado a Gale justo antes de salir de casa para que saliera a buscarme si no llegaba en menos de cinco días porque tenía miedo de que mi Jeep no aguantara, pero se había portado bastante bien en estos días. Hacer el camino sola no era tan divertido, pero como estaba viajando en mi auto se hacía más llevadero. Se estaba haciendo de noche, la autopista se estaba poniendo nostálgica en el camino de lo que desde hace un par de años consideraba mi casa. Cruzar esos bosques tan azules era una mierda, todos eran iguales. La abuela decía que nunca le daba importancia al sabor de las nubes, nunca entendí que quería decir con eso. Yo me drogaba y la abuela era la que decía cosas estúpidas. En fin, la luz del sol se estaba apagando y me estaba quedando medio dormida, así que me retiré hacia un sendero que estaba un poco abierto dentro del bosque. Introduje un poco el Jeep, pero no mucho y luego me di la vuelta por si tenía que huir de ahí.

Dentro del bosque todo estaba completamente oscuro, me pasé a la parte trasera del automóvil y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Estaba en el medio de ninguna parte y tenía hambre, cogí una galleta salada del asiento que todo lo que hizo fue abrirme un poco más el apetito si es que eso era posible. Tomé un cigarro del bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto porque sabía que eso calmaría las ansias de comer, lo encendí y ese fue el único atisbo de luz que tuve en toda la noche. No era una gran fan de los cigarrillos, pero tenían sus ventajas. Entonces me recosté ahí, besando la nicotina porque no había mucho más que hacer. Un par de horas después logré conciliar el sueño. Oh, bueno, al menos dormir era reconfortante.

Me detuve un par de días más, pero al final llegué a salvo. Creo que mi sangre estaba compuesta por el café. _Miss Cafeína. _No me costó ordenar mis cosas, Gale me ayudó en la mayoría. Estaba agradecida de no tener que compartir la habitación porque probablemente asesinaría a mi compañero, a menos que fuese un chico. Quizás lo dejaría unas cuantas noches y luego le arrancaría la cabeza, como hacen las _mantis religiosas _con sus parejas. Sí, tal vez era por eso que había pedido la habitación desde antes, igual me alegraba que no ignoraran mi petición, conocía casos en los que si no tenían más habitaciones libres te asignaban un compañero. Gracias, pero no gracias.

-_Wow,_ Everdeen, las vacaciones quizás no hayan sido buenas para tu humor, pero te ves bien. – Dijo Primrose cuando entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Ella también se veía bien, como relajada o algo así. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que corrí a abrazarla, fue como de alivio porque la había extrañado un montón. – Me alegra verte, también.

-Ni siquiera podías llamarme para saber qué coño hiciste todo este tiempo, mereces un premio a la peor amiga del universo. – Ella se rió bajito y juro que fue la cosa más adorable que había escuchado en días, se veía un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Me aceptaron en una hermandad.

-¿Estás loca? Esas son como casas para pequeñas prostitutas, qué asco.

-Lo sé, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo. Ve el lado positivo, puedo invitarte a muchas fiestas. – Hice una mueca.

-Será a fiestas de té. No, gracias, no quiero tener nada que ver con esas perras estiradas. – Primrose se rió de nuevo, pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. - ¿Por qué te ves tan culpable?

-Conocí a alguien. – Mierda, esto era una sorpresa que me alegraba bastante. – No tengo mucho que decir sobre ella, deberías conocerla. Y creo que podrías hacerlo si me ayudas hoy _conellavadodeautos_. – La última parte la dijo muy rápido para que yo no pudiera entender, pero sí lo hice, así que arqueé una ceja y ella comprendió todo. – Por favor, Katniss, sabes que tú atraes a cualquiera y solo así ganaremos dinero. – Estuve a punto de negarme porque yo no tenía nada que ver en eso, pero luego estaba Prim con sus ridículos pucheros que me hicieron decir que sí.

-Está bien, lo haré. ¿Debería usar algo en específico?

-Nada, mientras menos ropa mejor. Oh, y te traje esto. – Su sonrisa era malvada cuando me entregó unos tacones negros bastante altos, al menos eran lindos.

-Gracias por llamarme _puta_, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que lo escucho. – Ella besó mi mejilla mientras se iba.

Supuse que estaba bien si solo me ponía un traje de baño (**N/A:** Bañador en algunos países.) y unos shorts de jean, más las armas mortales que trajo Primrose. Estaban bastante equivocadas si pensaban que iba a morir trabajando, solo sería la imagen.

* * *

**Peeta PoV.**

Estúpida, estúpida Katniss. Me había enviado un mensaje para que fuera a verla a la hermandad a la que había entrado Prim, seguro ella estaría haciendo alguna cosa jodidamente sensual que me dejaría haciéndome pajas como por una semana. Ella no era la única que podía jugar a esas cosas. Okay, quizás yo no tenía tetas y esas mierdas, pero aún podía molestar su mente por algunos días. Decidí que debía vestirme normal, algo sutil que ella no notara. Mis _blue jeans_ no tenían nada especial, pero quizás mi camiseta blanca cuello en V con una chaqueta de cuero podía funcionar. Lo último que hice fue ponerme unos lentes negros (*), porque si iba a estar el resto de la tarde comiéndomela con la mirada debía empezar a ser más discreto.

Cuando estaba conduciendo me di cuenta de que yo no era más que una marioneta, y aún así estaba yendo a verla. Lo siento, no era estúpida Katniss, malditamente estúpido yo, mil veces. Había una fila de cómo 15 idiotas más supuse que viendo a esa cantidad de zorras haciendo lo que fuese que estaban haciendo. Tuve un poco de problemas estacionándome porque al parecer estaban llegando un montón de imbéciles de las hermandades y juro que quería rayar sus carros de 100 mil dólares con las llaves de mi auto, pero luego pensé que si alguien le hiciera eso a mi Mustang probablemente destruiría todo lo que estuviese a mi paso, así que no lo hice.

Logré llegar al final de la fila de autos, pero la ignoré y me estacioné en otro lado. Luego tuve que hacer el camino de vuelta caminando, estaba como a una calle, podía soportarlo. Debía agradecerle a Katniss por el mensaje, porque no había manera de que yo me hubiese perdido esto de manera voluntaria. Entonces ahí estaba Kat, después de no haberla visto más o menos en un mes y unas semanas, ella estaba lavando –o mejor dicho, restregándose- contra un auto, viéndose como uno de los siete pecados capitales o una mierda así, y a ninguno de los que estaba ahí le importaba si ella dejaba el auto sucio o si lo aboyaba, porque no había manera de que lo que estabas viendo te amargara. Había hecho la mala asunción de que estaban viendo a todas las chicas que estaban allí, pero es que ninguna se veía como Katniss.

Ella causaba toda esta emoción en los chicos que estaban ahí, y yo no podía excluirme de ese grupo. Las demás chicas y las cuidadoras de la hermandad se veían irritadas, era bastante gracioso porque no podías decir si era por la atención que estaba llamando Katniss o si era por las vulgaridades que estaba haciendo. Primrose también estaba lavando una camioneta y se reía cada vez que veía a Katniss hacer movimientos subidos de tono para los estándares de las mujeres pertenecientes a las Hermandades de todo Dartmouth. Me estaba debatiendo entre reírme o cogerla como un psicótico, no me importaba si era frente a todas esas personas. Es más, no me importaba si había una monja o el mismísimo Papa entre la multitud, lo cual no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

Entonces cuando pensé que iba a sufrir de una combustión espontánea, a Katniss se le ocurrió la genial idea de lanzarme un beso y de pronto hacía mucho calor en esta mierda. Tuve que pensar en mierdas asquerosas como en mis padres teniendo sexo para calmarme. Kat terminó de lavar el auto, se secó un poco, buscó una paleta y caminó hasta donde estaba yo.

Se metía la paleta a la boca y volvían los pensamientos impuros. _Sería bueno que chupara mi paleta._

-Hey. – Su sonrisa era bastante entusiasta considerando lo mal que estábamos, no pude evitar sonreírle también, porque era a mí a quien estaba saludando y no al resto de imbéciles que estaba por ahí. – Me alegra que hayas venido, quisiera abrazarte pero _estoy mojada_. – Mierda, la odio. ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas como esas? Me cago en todo.

-Está bien. – Dije mientras intentaba rodearla con un brazo. Sí, bueno, su pecho prácticamente desnudo contra el mío no fue la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que ella decidió besarme en ese momento. Sus labios se rozaron contra los míos y ella sabía a caramelo y esas cosas bonitas a las que saben las chicas. Me estaba volviendo loco porque aquí no era donde yo quería estar, parecían muy lejanas esas pocas noches de satisfacción que pasé con ella, pero ella pareció sentir lo mismo porque lo único que dijo fue _'¿dónde está tu auto?', _señalé hacia la izquierda, entonces ella tomó mi mano y nos largamos de ahí.

Esto era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Tenía intenciones de detenerme a la mitad del camino, pero Katniss seguía besando mi cuello y sus manos volaban por todos lados, y yo no era tan estúpido como para hacerla parar porque esto era lo que yo quería. No me importaba si las cosas se complicaban más, podía vivir con ello.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y Kat llevó sus labios a los míos otra vez, hicimos el camino hasta mi cuarto viéndonos a los ojos mientras ella se quitaba su ropa. Quería agradecer a todos los santos existentes, incluso podía inventar unos nuevos. Parecía que su piel brillaba y se veía más saludable, quizás no se había emborrachado tanto durante las vacaciones y había dejado las drogas en esas semanas.

Nos subimos a mi cama y me recosté ahí, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Me quitó la camisa y puso sus manos contra mi pecho. Ella se inclinó y me besó otra vez, presionó sus caderas contra las mías y ambos soltamos un gemido. Mi cuerpo quemaba un poco, y las ansias de poseerla no se habían calmado porque ella era una jodida loca que no dejaba de hacer movimientos que me dejaban fuera de combate. Me giré para ponerme entre sus piernas, entonces ella llevó sus manos al botón de mis pantalones y me ayudó a bajarlos con sus piernas, ya ninguno de los dos llevaba nada encima.

Sentí sus familiares manos en mi cuerpo, y llevé mis labios a su cuello, en sus hombros, debajo de su oreja, y sus caderas se movían arriba y abajo, y entonces todo lo que veía era a ella, gimiendo y jadeando debajo de mí. Katniss me hacía perder la cordura, hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas, más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Supongo que mis pensamientos me distrajeron porque ella se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos, se veía impaciente mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas.

-¿Vas a hacer algo? Porque estoy aquí desnuda esperando que me cojas y tú solo estás mirando hacia otro lado. – Bueno sí, estaba encabronada.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – Yo me sentía como la mierda porque habíamos pasado más de dos semanas sin hablarnos y entonces ahora íbamos a tener sexo desenfrenado.

-Mierda, sí. – Dijo riéndose.

-Está bien. – Tenía mi punta cerca de ella cuando me detuve en frío.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Katniss estaba bastante enojada.

-Es que no tengo condones.

-Solo hazlo, maldita sea, antes de que decida asesinarte. – Me reí porque toda la situación era extraña, pero aún así no nos deteníamos. La besé profundamente y entonces con una sola embestida estaba dentro de ella.

* * *

**Katniss PoV. **

Peeta comenzó a moverse lento, dolorosamente lento. Se sentía jodidamente bien, pero yo necesitaba que él fuese más rápido. Enterró su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, luego se levantó para mirarme a los ojos. Él sudaba por el esfuerzo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios estaban hinchados, él debía estar pensando lo mismo porque mordió mi labio inferior. Creo que gemí, pero no estoy segura. Comencé a mover mis caderas junto con las suyas, y mis uñas rasguñaban su espalda para hacerle saber lo bien que se sentía.

-Ve más rápido. – Quizás eso no era gentil de mi parte, pero es que estaba muy cerca. Él agarró la cabecera de su ridículamente enorme cama para impulsarse.

La cabecera de metal hacía un gran estruendo que iba de la mano con mis gemidos. Peeta llevó su mano al final de mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos se golpeaban casi con violencia. Las conocidas sensaciones comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo, pero de una manera que no había experimentado antes, mis músculos se estaban contrayendo y tuve que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí a Peeta maldecir, y gemir mi nombre y lo sentí venirse dentro de mí. Él se desplomó sobre mí, sin aliento y jadeando al igual que yo. Luego se lanzó al otro lado de la cama.

-Bueno, eso fue divertido. – Me reí porque estaba en esa etapa de felicidad post-coital en la que dices cosas estúpidas. Peeta no supo qué contestar a eso, así que se rió también.

-Sí, Kat, fue jodidamente divertido.

La lógica era que las parejas recién casadas eran las que bautizaban los apartamentos, solo que no pudimos resistirnos cuando estábamos comiendo. Ni cuando estábamos viendo una película. Tampoco cuando quise meterme a la ducha. Podía vivir con esto.

* * *

Hoooooola. Escuché que si _Fue tan importante _de _Carlos Sadness, _y un montón de canciones más que si R U Mine?, She's Thunderstorms, That's where you're wrong, y Dangerous Animal.

¿Cómo están? eso que está ahí es un lemon Katniss/Peeta, así que quiero que comiencen a llegar regalos a mi casa. **IM A GIRLY LADY** es otra cosa, es como escuchar trash-metal. La amo.

Bueno, nada, eso. Cuídense y esas cosas. Fue muy divertido escribir esto así que deberían darme amor *lluvia de corazones*.

Chao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 9._

* * *

"Ahí dentro no le he dejado morir del todo, y dormimos juntos, así, con nuestro pacto secreto. Y es tan tierno como para hacer llorar a un hombre, pero yo no lloro, ¿lloras tú?". – Pájaro Azul. Charles Bukowski.

* * *

Primrose mintió cuando dijo que podía conocer a quien la estaba volviendo una completa idiota romántica, ella no estaba ahí el día del auto lavado. Al menos hubo una parte buena, Peeta y yo estábamos bastante bien en nuestra extraña manera, no me quedaba a dormir en su apartamento, y él tampoco dormía en mi habitación, pero supongo que era porque quería darme mi espacio.

Entonces aquí estaba, viéndome completamente inocente frente al espejo porque Prim había insistido que debía verme linda y todo eso para conocerla a _ella_. No sé cuál era mi problema porque se supone que no hay nada malo con los pantalones claros, ¿verdad? Ay, mierda. Me sentía como una imagen de una iglesia o algo así. Tomé mi bolso y salí, ya iba tarde.

-Hola, soy Rue. – _Wow_, si había algo que Primrose tenía era buen gusto, eran tan malditamente adorables, solo querías verlas susurrándose cosas al oído o tomándose de la mano. Mierda, ya me estaban poniéndome toda estúpida.

-Hola, Rue. Cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho de mí, eso es lo que no soy. – Ella sonrió y tenía unos hoyuelos que obviamente no pasaban desapercibidos para Prim.

-Muy mal, porque dijeron que eras hermosa, y sí lo eres. – ¿Era eso un cumplido? Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba un cumplido sincero. Sí, por mí podían casarse ya.

Estábamos solo hablando y tomando cócteles sin alcohol porque Primrose había insistido, algo sobre que me estaba comportando como una alcohólica. ¿Cuál es la gracia de tomar Piña Colada sin alcohol? Es una bebida dulce, la diversión la pone el Ron.

Rue estaba preguntándome cosas que yo no quería responder. Dios, odiaba hablar. Además ella tenía un acento que me daba ganas de reír, y no podía concentrarme en nada. Estaba estudiando con detenimiento el asesinarme con el aluminio que mantiene las servilletas dobladas cuando apareció Peeta.

-No estoy suficientemente borracha para esta mierda. – Al parecer eso había sido poco amable por mi parte, pero él me ignoró. Primrose no escatimó en la mirada reprobatoria, y Rue ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Prim, Rue y Peeta no dejaban de hablar ni un segundo, ni mientras tomaban ni cuando trajeron nuestra comida. Peeta tomó su tenedor con su mano derecha y puso la izquierda en mi muslo, era un toque inocente hasta que comenzó a subir. Si hubiese sido yo la que quitaba la mano de la mesa, me hubiesen acusado de algo terrible –pero probablemente cierto-, aún así, como era Peeta el que escondía sus manos debajo del mantel, nadie se preocupó.

Rue tenía un hermano que se llamaba Tresh, era británica, y un montón más de información inútil sobre ella. No me malentiendan, me agradaba la chica, pero tenía miedo de que pudiese lastimar a Prim. Sinceramente no participaba en la conversación porque la mano de Peeta me distraía. Subió aún más su mano y sus dedos jugaban con mi sexo por encima de la tela. En mi defensa, quería decir algo, pero no podía por su culpa. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ah, sí, que me ahogara con la ensalada o que me subiera a él para coger frente a todo el restaurante.

Yo lo miraba con incredulidad y él me daba sonrisas pícaras y continuaba con la conversación. No estaba acostumbrada a que jugaran así con mi sentido común, obviamente era _yo_ quien jugaba con los demás. Mi cerebro gritaba "¡aléjalo!", y mi vagina traidora gritaba "¡pide más!". Nunca confíen en sus vaginas, les gusta manipular las cosas para su beneficio. Cuando nosotras estábamos pidiendo el postre, Peeta se levantó.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Rue. Prim tenía razón sobre ti, eres genial. – No sé qué mierda le estaba diciendo ella, pero yo creo que estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico.

-Espera, ¿te vas? – Mi voz sonó extraña, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación que estuviesen sosteniendo. Primrose arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Te veré luego. – Quería maldecir mil veces, insultarlo a él, a toda su ascendencia y a su descendencia. Me había dejado ahí, toda caliente, y estaba segura de que lo hizo a propósito.

Igual no lo necesitaba. Mis días eran lo que yo quisiera que fueran, conocía cada lugar y quién lo habitaba. Conozco en realidad la mitad de lo que él necesitaba. Magia. Mis días eran de luna. Mis noches eran de alguno o de ninguno, no de Peeta. Iba a emborracharme, porque si él quería irse de pronto, yo no iba a sentarme a esperarlo. Quizás estaba muy obsesionada con esto, pero es que aún no podía creerlo. Saber de mí se haría difícil, y no me volvería a ver ni con trucos de magia.

El tardío almuerzo al fin terminó, así que corrí a cambiarme porque no había manera de que nadie pudiese verme con esta ropa sin que yo le partiera la cara. No sé qué coño me puse, sé que era algo corto. Tomé muchos analgésicos del gabinete de emergencia, los guardé en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y salí hacia la calle.

Había mucha gente en el pequeño bar al cual entré, no presté atención a nadie y me senté en la barra. El chico que estaba a mi lado comentaba algo sobre política, la chica que lo acompañaba me dirigió una mirada aburrida, se habían sumergido en la monotonía.

Tomé los analgésicos que tenía guardados con cuidado de que alguien pudiera verlos, entre ellas estaba una píldora morada, otra azul, y unas cuantas más de colores aburridos. Pedí un trago tan aburrido como los temas de conversación de todos en ese pequeño lugar, y con él pasé las píldoras. Probablemente no fue una buena idea tomármelas todas de una sola vez.

Comencé a ver hadas en el hombro de todos, los mordían porque eso es lo que hacen las hadas. Estúpidas alucinaciones, yo sí las he visto, pero son todo un misterio. Venían a contarme cada pequeño secreto de los que estaban dentro del bar, ríe ahora y dime ¿quién espía en la ventana?

No pude quedarme ahí sentada, tomé mucho más y luego me fui. Caminé, di vueltas por todas las calles oscuras, viendo como las hadas desordenaban la ciudad. ¿Nunca te han hablado de la línea de las hadas? Es que cuando creces las olvidas, pero todos lo hemos hecho, todos nos fuimos con ellas. Todos realizamos un viaje a las estrellas. Las calles estaban vacías y sé que si no hubiese estado con ellas, me hubiese asustado. Me reí de quienes caminaban solos, como yo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó él.

-No lo sé. – Me pegué a su cuerpo, que estaba tibio, y él no me rechazó. Preguntó un par de cosas más, pero yo no sabía contestar.

-¿Qué tomaste? – él besaba mis mejillas cada tanto.

-Cualquier cosa, pensé que era ibuprofeno. – Mi lengua se enredaba cuando quería hablar y él sabía que nada de lo que le decía era verdad.

-Katniss, despierta. – No sabía dónde estaba ni si todo estaba en su lugar, pero definitivamente mi cabeza estaba ahí, porque me dolía como una mierda. – Vamos al lago.

-No me quiero levantar. ¿Cuándo vine? ¿Me secuestraste?

-No lo hice, viniste por voluntad propia a mitad de la noche hablando de bosques de colores y mierdas así. – Estaba confundida y me temblaban las manos. – Vamos al lago. – repitió él.

-Sí, lo que sea, iré si me dejas lavarme la cara y no me haces caminar ni un paso. – Me ayudó a levantarme y me dejó hacer cualquier cosa en su apartamento. Al menos confiaba en mí.

Realmente no me dejó caminar, hice el corto camino hacia la orilla en su espalda. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero no había mucho sol, quizás porque el otoño estaba por comenzar. Lo que fuese, estuvimos allí un rato, él parecía estar pensando en cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? – Aquí íbamos otra vez. Decidí ser honesta de una vez por todas.

-Mi corazón se balancea en cosas que no conozco. – sonaba insegura, y Peeta intentaba encontrar alguna mentira entre lo que yo quería decir. Intenté sonreírle. – Mira, puedes darme tu mano y trataremos de salir ilesos de las primeras pruebas de confianza. No me des tu corazón enseguida porque solo lo dejaré caer. Pero puedes prestarme tus ojos, cambiaré tu manera de ver las cosas. – Él devolvió mi sonrisa porque sabía que no le estaba pidiendo que confiara en mí, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad. No teníamos nada que perder. - ¿Ves eso allá?

-Es solo el agua. – Era definitivo que no entendía bien lo que yo estaba señalando.

-No, Peeta, mira bien, es el agua, que sigue queriendo besar la orilla, no importa cuántas veces esta sea enviada muy lejos. – Él me besó luego de eso, éramos patéticos, intentando ser algo. – Tendrás que darte cuenta de que me gusta tomar café sola y me gusta leer sola. Me gusta tomar el bus sola y caminar a casa sola. Esas pequeñas cosas me dan tiempo para pensar y dejar volar mi mente. A veces me gusta comer sola, y escuchar música sola. Pero en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que aunque me gusta estar sola, no me gusta sentir que la soledad me atrapa. Mira el cielo, es hermoso, pero yo estoy triste la mayoría del tiempo. Solo necesito a alguien que no se vaya.

-No te preocupes, Kat, esto es por ti. Yo no me iré.

* * *

Deberían leer completo el poema del principio, es muy bueno.

Pueden escuchar Awake My Soul de Mumford & Sons. Y La Línea de Las Hadas - Carlos Sadness con Muffy.

* * *

Yo sé que no es de Dios que me haya tardado tanto en escribir y que sea tan corto. Lo siento :( _**Im a Girly Lady,**_si es que no ha cambiado su nombrecito.

Nos vemos cuando mi cerebro decida funcionar completamente :)

¡SALGAN A VOTAR EL 7O, VENEZOLANOS! ¡Algo bueno está pasando!

Amanda *lluvia de corazones*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

* * *

_Capítulo 10._

* * *

"Cuando intentaste inventar una nueva constelación, en ese mismo instante las estrellas se apagaron. Cuando intentaste volar como un águila libre, te caíste de mi ventana y te hiciste añicos. Apaga la luz. Prende la luz. Apaga la luz. Y préndela otra vez. Tú sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, aún cuando así no lo parezca. Yo siempre estaré pensando en nuevas constelaciones, y construyendo nuevas alas para los dos." – La Catacumba, for Woods.

* * *

-Por favor. – repitió Peeta como por décima vez desde que dejamos la fiesta, y solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos.

-No voy a hacerlo, solo cállate.

-¿Acaso no sabes cómo hacerlo? Unes tus labios y- Lo interrumpí llevando el auto hacia una calle vacía. Borracho estúpido. – Wow, en serio vas a hacerlo.

-Solo cállate – Repetí mientras me agachaba solo para no seguir escuchándolo.

Odio sentir que me comporto peor cuando no bebo. Quizás es que tengo plena conciencia de lo que está sucediendo. Sí, de ahora en adelante jamás estaré sobria. Tomar es genial, es verdaderamente genial, sobre todo cuando eres tú quien no está consciente.

El cuerpo de Peeta a mi lado me daba calor, lo cual no es de lo más agradable cuando tienes la calefacción encendida. Debían ser cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, realmente quería un trago. Alguien tocó a la puerta de manera desesperada e hizo que Peeta y yo saltáramos en la cama. Era Primrose, lloraba sin cesar.

-Ella se fue, Kat, se fue. – Prim gritaba mientras no me dejaba ir, sus brazos estaban fuertemente agarrados a mi torso y yo intentaba devolverle el abrazo de la mejor manera posible. Supuse que ella y Rue habían peleado. Intenté consolarla un poco, pero parecía que no había nada que la calmara lo suficiente como para que hablara. – Rue ha muerto.

A pesar de no haberla conocido lo suficiente, me senté en la cama a llorar con Prim, porque ella era mi mejor amiga y decirle que se calmara sólo hubiese sido hacerle daño, porque el dolor estaba ahí y parecía tan real que casi podías tocarlo a su alrededor. Peeta salió a despertar a Gale, y cuando estuvimos todos juntos, tuvimos que salir del edificio porque algunas personas ya se habían quejado de lo fuerte que lloraba Primrose.

Las escaleras de mi residencia no eran definitivamente el mejor lugar para llorar a alguien que acababas de perder. Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que decidimos que no podíamos seguir sin saber qué había pasado con ella.

-Ella estaba conduciendo de camino a su casa, estábamos hablando de la próxima película que veríamos juntas mañana u hoy, no sé qué día es. Ella dijo "_Te amo_" antes de que el otro auto que se había desviado le viniera de frente y la matara. – los ojos de Prim estaban llenos de lágrimas, y casi no podía contenerse. – Se fue tan rápido como llegó. El otro conductor aún está en el hospital.

-¿Dónde está ella, Prim? – Era la primera vez que Gale decía algo desde que Peeta fue a buscarlo, se había limitado a consolar a Primrose.

-En la morgue del hospital, al menos eso me dijo la policía. Su familia llega en el primer vuelo para reconocerla y buscar su cuerpo, me pidieron que me mantuviera alejada de ella. O bueno, de su cuerpo, dijeron que ya había hecho suficiente daño. Me prohibieron viajar para estar en su entierro. – Abracé a Peeta porque yo también había comenzado a llorar, Prim se veía más calmada e incluso sonrió cuando vio nuestro gesto. - ¿Sabías que ella amaba las obras de Shakespeare? Me hacía repetir una y otra vez la carta de Hamlet a Ofelia, era su poema favorito. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos. - _Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que el Sol haga movimientos, duda que la verdad sea una mentira, pero nunca dudes que te amo._ – citó. Yo continué, porque nunca lo iba a admitir fuera de este momento, pero era también una de mis favoritas.

-_¡Oh, querida Ofelia!, soy malo para hacer versos. No tengo arte para expresar mis penas; pero cree que te amo demasiado, ¡oh, demasiado! Adiós. Tuyo eternamente, mi más querida dama, mientras este cuerpo exista. _

-Y ahora ella ya no está aquí. – dijo Primrose con aire ausente, no parpadeaba, sólo se mecía un poco. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Lentamente. Lo repitió unas veces más, muchas veces más, pero sabíamos que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

Hacía lo mejor que podía para mantener a Prim ocupada, a veces quería salir, a veces no. Todo lo que le enseñaba le recordaba a Rue y entonces comenzaba a llorar en la mitad de la calle. La peor parte es que nadie tenía la culpa, pero le habían hecho creer que era ella la causante de que Rue ya no estuviese entre nosotros. Habían pasado seis días y Primrose aún no quería ir a sus clases, así que luego de que yo terminaba de estudiar iba a buscarla y la llevaba a las áreas comunes, el frío a veces era un poco molesto, pero ella no se quejaba. Nunca se quejaba.

El séptimo día estaba preparada para encontrarla de un humor terrible, toqué varias veces la puerta y ella no atendía. Decidí entrar después de varios minutos esperando que me gritara que me fuera, como lo había hecho otras veces. La habitación estaba sorprendentemente ordenada, no había ni una cosa fuera de lugar, tampoco estaba Primrose.

Su cuerpo estaba sorprendentemente azul al compararlo con su cabello rosa, es azul como cuando tienes frío, pero aún más fuerte y sin la sangre que se acumula en tus mejillas. La bañera blanca estaba llena de agua roja. Primrose se había suicidado. Un sollozo quería escapar de mis labios, pero no lo hice porque ella se veía llena de paz, como no se había visto en días. Salí del pequeño baño, tomé una de las botellas que ella tenía por ahí guardadas, me senté a su lado, cogí su mano y comencé a beber de la botella. Ya ella había pasado bastantes horas aquí, una más no le haría daño. Al menos debía despedirme de ella, sabía que cuando llamara al 911 no podría verla de nuevo. Su mano estaba fría y el corte en su muñeca era profundo, supuse que le había dolido. No pude contener más las lágrimas y lloré, porque ella se merecía algo mejor y nunca nadie pudo dárselo. Sólo Rue y ahora estarían juntas, dondequiera que fuese.

La ambulancia la sacó de la impersonal habitación, la llevarían a la morgue hasta que sus padres vinieran a reconocer su cuerpo para llevársela de aquí. Justo lo que pensé, jamás volvería a verla o hablarle.

De los cuatro que había la semana pasada, ahora sólo estábamos Gale y yo sentados en las escaleras del hospital, Peeta apareció al final de la noche, cuando ya estaba cansada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te necesité aquí. – Intenté empujarlo mientras le gritaba todo lo que podía por no haber estado ahí para mí. No cuando la encontré, no cuando se la llevaron, no cuando mis gritos no eran suficientes para calmar el dolor de mi pérdida, en ningún momento.

-Sabes que no podía hacerlo, que todo me recordaba a él. – El hermano de Peeta se había suicidado cuando él tenía 10 años, él fue quien lo encontró colgando del árbol, justo del lado contrario de donde tenía su columpio. Entonces lo abracé porque comprendí que en esto tampoco había un culpable. – Lo siento.

_**12 de Noviembre.**_

Extrañar a alguien es un dolor agonizante. Lo sientes con todo tu cuerpo. Cada parte de él. Lo peor de todo es el dolor en tu pecho. Esa sensación de que nunca va a acabar. Luego está hacerle frente a las demás cosas sin tener a lo que más te importaba a tu lado. Supongo que lo único que haces, si no puedes reemplazar a la persona, es llenar ese vacío que te consume. Intentar empezar de nuevo.

Hacía días que había perdido a Prim, lo cual era una semana menos de que habíamos perdido a Rue, y se cumplían diez años de la muerte de mi padre.

Esperaba que todos estuviesen durmiendo, soñando con el dolor que habían sentido alguna vez. Esperaba que me escucharan en las calles tarareando, diciendo suavemente sus nombres. Estaba segura de que aunque la herida tenía sus puntos bien cosidos, las cicatrices no se irían. Si pudiera verlos, les diría que nos raspáramos fuerte unos a otros, y entonces dejáramos que la sangre se lavara con la lluvia. Correríamos al río y no, no dejaríamos al agua quejarse. Juro que aún en la distancia usaría sus nombres para cubrirme, sus manos atraparían juntas un rayo de sol, sólo entonces nuestros corazones latirían al mismo tiempo.

Tomé un cigarrillo del cajón de mi mesa de noche, lo encendí y salí a la calle. Llevé la cajetilla y el encendedor conmigo, y bajo la sombra de un árbol y arrancando los pedazos de césped los dejé partir, porque ellos habían intentado salvarme de mí misma, pero yo no los merecía. Me llegó esa terrible sensación que tienes cuando te das cuenta de que estás atrapado con quien eres, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme ido así, mucho menos por haberles traído sólo esto.

**Amanda. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

una historia completamente loca.

La historia es M por aparición de drogas, alcohol y

futuros Trastornos de Alimentación.

No digan que no fueron advertidas.

**Lean la nota del FINAL.**

* * *

_Capítulo 11._

* * *

Una gota de sudor, una ligera caricia en mi cuello, distracciones. Moví mis ojos de mi cuerpo a mi cuello a través del espejo. Flexioné mi brazo derecho, los músculos se contrajeron y se relajaron, perdí energía, me limpié el sudor. Bíceps, tríceps, cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos maquillados realizaban una y otra vez ese exhaustivo escrutinio que creía haber dejado atrás hace algún tiempo, sólo lo retomé porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo mientras me vestía, entonces había quedado parada frente a mi viejo enemigo en ropa interior. Peeta daba vueltas por la habitación buscando sabe Dios qué cosa mientras se paraba cada unos cuantos segundos para comer una cucharada del cereal que había dejado en la encimera.

Mis manos temblaban con cada respiración, de las cuales era consciente y estaba por perder mi mente. Sentí unos brazos delgados rodearme, más delgados que los míos, azules, feos, que lentamente fueron reemplazados por unos calientes, gruesos y suaves. Sus labios recorrían lentamente el mismo camino que había recorrido la gota de sudor. La fuerza y la concentración me abandonaron, dejándome de con la cabeza recostada a su pecho. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, se movía su pecho y el mío con respiraciones acompasadas. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, se movían sus manos, derecha e izquierda, por mi cintura y mis muslos. Cerré los ojos y podía sentir los callos que había en las yemas de sus dedos. Uno por escribir, los demás por tocar la guitarra.

-Lamento tener que irme ahora. – Susurró muy cerca de mi oído entre beso y beso a mi cuello, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba mi sexo por encima de la tela de la ropa interior. Retrocedí un poco y volví a abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué ves? Aún estás joven. –No sonreí porque no me creí capaz, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas y mi respiración no se había regulado para el momento.

Parecía que le había molestado que yo no contestara, entonces en voz calmada, habló otra vez. - ¿Todavía te miras al espejo para recordarte a ti misma que estás ahí? Pensé que mis besos todas las noches tenían eso cubierto. – Y dicho eso, se separó de mí y se marchó.

**Peeta POV.**

Cerré la puerta con quizá más fuerza de la que era necesaria, pero es que verla ahí tan concentrada en sí misma aclaró mis dudas de que significábamos mucho menos para ella de lo que yo creía. Katniss está viviendo conmigo, y sé que todo es mentira, pero no quería que me lo dijera. No todavía, que la ilusión aún me hacía compañía. No distinguía realidad de fantasía y así me iba de las nubes para arriba. Bajé de dos en dos las escaleras, pues tenía un poco de prisa, no es fácil vestirse cuando estás compartiendo apartamento y sinceramente ya no sabía dónde empezaban sus cosas y dónde terminaban las mías.

Noté que no me había despedido de Kat y me sentí mal como siempre que no lo hacía, pero es que ella venía a clavarme sus besos de alfiler justo cuando yo estaba por abandonar y me hacía pensármelo dos veces.

Amores flacos, de piernas que se enredan, se anudan, de besos que no saben dónde caben y se fugan. Pero éramos tan fáciles, químicos y frágiles. Pájaros que escapan de su jaula y qué difícil es separarse de ella cuando todo encaja.

Amores flacos, de esos eternos y fugaces, de esos que matan y nos hacen inmortales.

**Katniss POV.**

La cama se sentía fría y vacía, Peeta tenía al menos siete horas de haberse marchado. Supuse que él sí había ido a clases, yo no lo había hecho porque no me sentía de ánimo, como muchas otras veces. Abrí los ojos. Un sol de media tarde se colaba por la ventana, el aire seguía siendo húmedo, justo como cuando me había acostado. Me incorporé, y sentada en la orilla de la cama, llevé las manos a la espalda y me desabroché el sujetador que venía torturándome desde temprano.

Quizá Peeta reconsideraría molestarse conmigo si le tenía preparado algo de comer para cuando llegara a casa. No me molesté en vestirme y caminé descalza hasta la cocina, encendí el reproductor y no sé qué mierda sonaba en la radio. Abrí el gabinete donde se encontraban las bolsas de spaghetti, metí la mano y entonces vi una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco. No estaba segura de si era heroína o cocaína y agradecí que Peeta fuese meticuloso hasta para colocarle nombre a su droga. Decía "cocaína" con una letra bastante deforme, probablemente de su dealer. Coloqué sobre el mesón una fina línea blanca, enrollé un papel que había por ahí y lo aspiré, llevé los sobrantes a mi boca y sentí como se dormían mis encías. Había estado limpia por un tiempo por lo que la droga tuvo un mayor efecto en mi sistema del que podría haber tenido meses atrás. Mis ojos se fueron hacia la parte de atrás de mi cerebro por un segundo, sonreí.

De pronto la estúpida canción parecía tener sentido, mientras que me sentía feliz y productiva. Caminé alrededor de la casa por algo que calculaba como media hora, pero no podía estar segura, tomé grandes cantidades de alcohol y repetí el proceso. Rocié la mesa. Formé una línea. Aspiré. Me llevé los dedos a la boca. Entonces todo lo que sentía ya no parecía suficiente y busqué una pastilla de éxtasis en mi botiquín de emergencias. La tragué y esperé que hiciera efecto.

**Peeta POV.**

Abrí la puerta sin saber qué esperar, había llamado un par de veces y Katniss no contestaba el teléfono. Quizá estaba molesta, quizá estaba muerta. No era algo que quisiera creer, es sólo que en las últimas noches despertaba con su imagen parada en la ventana, debatiéndose entre si debía saltar o no. Como si creyera que podía volar. Encendí un cigarrillo antes de entrar, le di varias caladas, encontré valor y abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Bailaba desnuda y la tapaba un eclipse de luna, sudaba, balanceaba sus caderas de un lado a otro de la manera más sensual que había visto en mi vida. Como un astronauta perdido en sus pecas, hace que me olvide que sigo en la tierra. Seguí flexionando mi codo en un movimiento monótono para fumar mi cigarro, se acabó, encendí otro hasta que me cansé de estar ahí de pie, mi mente también bailaba, pero entre las expectativas de que ella me rechazara o de que me aceptara. Un movimiento un poco brusco por mi parte la alertó de mi presencia, me miró y sonrió de la manera más hermosa en la que nunca la había visto sonreír. Su ingenuidad parecía infinita e incluso un poco demencial, parecía verme y no verme.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y sonrió de nuevo, me miró a los ojos por varios segundos. Llevó sus labios a los míos, ella sabía a alcohol, se separó a los minutos completamente seria, tomó mis manos que estaban en sus caderas y las llevó a sus pechos. Jugué un poco con sus pezones mientras su boca no abandonaba la mía.

-Perdóname ahora. – Murmuró y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Sus manos se movían por mi pecho, por entre mi camiseta. Se alejó y me miró con hambre, pero también un poco perdida, cada parte de mi cuerpo quemaba. La presioné contra la pared. Mi camisa fue lo siguiente en desaparecer. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho, sus uñas de mis pectorales a mis abdominales. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, llevé mi mano a su clítoris y ella gimió despacio en mi oído.

La besé de nuevo y ella se dedicó a deshacerse de mi blue jean, yo la ayudé porque era lo menos que podía hacer, los pateé junto con mis bóxers hacia el corredor.

-Te deseo. – Le dije, pero mi voz apenas y se escuchaba.

-Hazme tuya. – dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, yo tomé su cabello en un puño cerca de la nuca y le mordí el cuello. Ella jadeó y sus manos iban directo a lograr su cometido de que yo la penetrara, pero fui más ágil y moví mis dedos sobre su clítoris de nuevo, haciéndola gemir. Tomé sus muslos e hice que rodeara mi cuerpo con sus piernas, su humedad era notable por sus piernas. No pude esperar más y ella tampoco. La penetré contra la pared y chocábamos con violencia, mi mente se fue a lo diferente que sería todo esto si yo la hubiese besado antes de hacerlo, parecería que nos amábamos. Tomé su cintura, haciéndome dueño del control y marcando el compás. Ella gimió más fuerte y se apretó a mí alrededor, luché por no venirme con ella.

Gritó mi nombre y alcanzó el orgasmo, entonces sí la besé, tanto como su respiración agitada me lo permitía. Sus senos chocaban contra mi pecho mientras me movía y su cintura era ajustada y arqueada hacia adelante. Nos sentíamos más conectados de lo que habíamos parecido en los últimos meses. Me perdí en su universo de noches fugaces y días extraños, ella había ganado otra vez. Comenzó a apretarse de nuevo, salí de mi ensimismamiento, aumenté la velocidad, Katniss llegó de nuevo, sus ojos rodaron al fondo de su cabeza, y con unas estocadas más, llegué yo también.

A veces el amor no es sobre cuánto alguien encaja contigo, sino sobre cuánto estás dispuesto a cambiar para hacerlo encajar.

* * *

Hoooola, miren, resucité. Esté capítulo tenía un final horrible el cual cambié por el lemmon para que no me odiaran.

Okay, quiero aclarar algunas cositas antes de despedirme y es que se me había hecho difícil volver a escribir después de que uno se mata escribiendo *exagera* no dejaron sino un review, esas cosas lastiman porque sientes que el capítulo no fue bueno y cosas así :(

La otra es que mi laptop aún no tiene Office y por eso me veo un poco limitada, es una pena, pero intentaré escribir pronto lo que vendría siendo ya los _capítulos finales_, puesto que me parece que extenderlo sería asesinarlo.

Como podrán saber, yo soy venezolana y hablaré sobre cualquier cosa aquí porque se murió Chávez y estoy terriblemente angustiada por el desenlace de los días posteriores. No se dejen cegar por el embalsamamiento y los mil días de velorio porque es una fachada para lo que está ocurriendo detrás que es un golpe de Estado por parte de Nicolás Maduro y Diosdado Cabello. Si son venezolanas espero que despierten y estén conscientes, y si no lo son, pues ayúdennos en el ámbito internacional, lo que está pasando aquí es más de lo que está mostrando CNN.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Por favor si conocen a alguien que lea éste fic, avísenle sobre la actualización por más pretenciosa que suene la idea de que muchas personas leen esta cosa.

Adiós :)

**Amanda. **


End file.
